Dark Memory
by LilithsShadowHounds
Summary: Rhyann's past left her scarred, Wolf had lived for centuries with darkness eating at his soul. Would they be able to save each other from a life of pain and loneliness, or are they doomed to suffer in darkness?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Dark Series or the idea of the Carpathian people. Those belong to Christine Feehan. The only charaters that are wholly mine are Rhyann Stone and Wolf Von Riker. Other characters are based on those from Mrs. Feehan's books. _Please read and review. Your input is greatly appriciated. _Rhyann

Prologue

Rhyann knew she was different from other people. Had known it for as long as she could remember. When her parents noticed that there was something different about her they took her to see a therapist. The good doctor told her parents that there was nothing wrong with her besides an over active imagination. For a while that seemed to put her parents minds at ease. But it didn't last for long. They began to feel uneasy around her, even though she was just a child of seven. The things she knew, no child so young should have any idea about. But more than that, she seemed to know when things were going to happen. It got harder and harder for them to deal with her. So when they had another child, Rhyann was simply forgotten about.

Rhyann was sent to a private boarding school when she was eight years old, just before the birth of her twin brother and sister. She knew that her parents were going to forget that they had another child. And while it pained her greatly, she knew that she would survive.

Years go by and everything around her changes, but there is one thing the Rhyann knows for certain: she will never find a place to belong in the human world. Her unique abilities have made her a target for others fear and anger, though at the same time those same people seek out her help. Being who and what she is, Rhyann can do no other than help those around her, even when they hate and fear her.

At the tender age of 17, Rhyann was nearly killed. She hoped that maybe her parents would finally let her come home, but that wasn't meant to be. Her parents told the authorities that they would pay for her medical bills, but after that, they were severing all ties to her. It hurt, more than she would ever admit. For the first time in her life she had felt truly alone.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Rhyann Stone sat at the desk in her office, staring blankly at the computer screen, a thousand thoughts racing through her head. There was someone out there that knew of her 'gift'. They wanted her to come to there research facility so that they could try to figure out what it was in her brain that gave her the abilities that she had. They said that they wanted to help her. As she read the email again, a feeling of unease swept over her. Something very bad was going to happen. Something that was going to change the course of her life.

The ringing of her phone startled Rhyann enough that her hands began to shake uncontrollably. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her pounding heart before she picked up the phone.

"This is Dr. Stone," she answered.

"Ms. Stone, my name is Matt Banachek, I'm with the Morrison Research Institute. We've been trying to get a hold of you for several weeks." Came the voice over the phone.

"Oh, Mr. Banachek. I've been out of the office for several weeks working on a case. I just got back into the office this morning and received the messages that your company left me." Rhyann replied. "Unfortunately, I'm sorry to say, I am not interested in being involved in any way with your research. I have quite a lot of work that I need to get caught up on and just don't have the time to come in."

"Of course we understand that you are extremely busy, but this is a matter of extreme importance. Some of my co-workers believe that you might be the key to a project we are working on. We really need for you to come in to the center. I promise that it wouldn't take more than a couple of days at most." There was a note a deception in his voice as he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Banachek, but I simply have to refuse. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a great deal of work to do." Rhyann didn't wait for a reply before she hung up the phone.

She sat there for a moment, contemplating the conversation. Both what was and what wasn't said. There was something off about the research center. But what, she couldn't figure out. For all intents and purposes, it seemed like a perfectly legal operation.

The phone rang again just as Rhyann was getting ready to leave for the night.

"Stone," she answered briskly.

"Dr. Stone, I'm glad I was able to get a hold of you before you left for the evening. This is Agent Fields. We have another high profile case that we need your help with."

"Agent Fields, what can I do for the CIA this time?" Of course there was no way that she could turn them down. They only contacted her when things were really bad, and there was a limited time frame to recover missing or abducted people of world political importance.

"We need to send you to Romania. The young son of a prominent business man was abducted from their home. The parents fear that if their son isn't found within the next couple of days, they will never see him alive again. This isn't the first time that these people have attempted to take one of the children, but it is the first time that they have succeeded. Normally the family takes care of it themselves, but during the abduction, several members of the extended family were injured and the uncle of the child decided that it was best to bring in as much help as possible to get this taken care of as soon as possible."

Rhyann's curiosity was peeked. "Who is this family?"

"The Dubrinsky's. They have owned one of the largest oil and gas companies in Europe for as long as anyone can remember. The famous magician, Savannah Dubrinsky is the niece of the man whose son was kidnapped."

Rhyann drew in a sharp breath. The Dubrinsky family was one of the most powerful families in Europe, though not much was known about them. For the most part they kept to themselves and discouraged any outsiders from asking questions. If they had requested the help of anyone outside their own network it was indeed an extremely important case.

"When do you need me to leave?" Rhyann asked.

"Actually, we need you there yesterday. There is a plane ticket with your name on it waiting at the airport. The flight you're booked on leaves JFK at 9:00pm. That gives you about an hour and a half to get packed and to the airport. I've got Agent Michaels waiting outside your office to take you to get packed and then to take you to the airport. He will also brief you in more detail on the situation."

"OK. I'll head out now. Bye, Agent Fields." Rhyann hung up and took a deep breath before gathering up her bag and walking out the door. As expected, Agent Michaels was waiting in the reception area talking to the secretary.

"Agent Michaels." Rhyann nodded to him. "Mikaela, I'll be out of the office for a couple of weeks. I don't know when I'll be back, but I'll keep you posted on whats going on." She told the young woman.

Together Rhyann and Agent David Michaels walked out of the office and went to her apartment to get her things ready for her trip.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I have summoned you all here tonight with grave news. Jacques' son, Vlad, has been kidnapped by members of the human society of vampire hunters." Mikhail Dubrinsky, Prince of the Carpathian race, began as he looked over the faces of his gathered people. "Normally, our hunters would take care of this themselves, but we can not afford to loose any time in this matter. My brother and I have decided to bring in the human authorities to help in the search for Vlad. Tomorrow evening a group of detectives from America will arrive to join in the search."

A collective gasp rose from the gathering. This was something that no one had ever thought their Prince would do.

"I know that allowing this will jeopardize the secret of our existance, but it is necessary. I urge you all to be careful around the mortals, but at the same time we must do all that we can to bring Vlad home."

Mikhail felt the gentle brush of his lifemate's mind against his own. _"Beloved, it has come as a shock to our people, but they understand the urgency of this situation. They will follow your leadership in this."_

_"I know, my love. But at the same time, it has put us all at risk. What with this and the massing of the vampires in the region. I fear that I cannot guarantee the continued safety of out people."_

Mikhail took a deep breath and look out to the darkening sky. "Hunters, with the massing of the vampires in the region, we will need to be even more cautious of the safety of women and children. At the same time we must trust those same women and children with our safety. They will most likely have to become warriors themselves in order for us to survive this trial that God has placed before us."

There were murmurs of agreement and fear from all present. They would do what was necessary for the continuation of their species.

At the edge of the crowd Mikhail saw the face of a man that he never thought to see again. Wolf Von Riker and his twin sister had disappeared when Mikhail had been a boy, long before his father, Vladimir, had sent the ancient hunters out into the world to protect the mortals from the threat of the vampire.

As his people began to break up into smaller groups at the direction of his second in command, Gregori, lifemate to his daughter, Mikhail watched Wolf approach him.

"My Prince." Wolf said in a deep, hypnotic voice. "I have come to swear loyalty to you and to our people." He bowed his head to his prince. "This is truly a tragic event, not only for your family, but for all our people. I will do all that I can to find the son of your brother."

"Thank you, Wolf Von Riker." Mikhail replied. "It has been a long time indeed since we have been blessed with the presence of one such as yourself, and your skills and help will be a great omen to our people."

Wolf gave a small smile. "There is one thing that I must tell you now, after the return of Jacques' son, I will face the dawn."

Both Mikhail and Gregori drew in sharp breaths.

"Why...?" Gregori began.

"I have survived for thousands of years with out emotion and colors, hunting and killing the vampires. Sky has stayed by my side through out it all, helping to keep me anchored to the light. But even with all she has done for me, I can feel the darkness getting stronger in me. We decided to come home, to the place of our childhood because it seemed to be the proper way to say farewell to the life I chose to lead."

Wolf took a deep breath, enjoying the sweetness of the mountain air. In all the long years that he and his sister had wandered the earth hunting the evil things that stalked the night, he had never forgotten the way the air of home has soothed his heart.

"I have no regrets, beyond the fact that I could not do more for our people. I would have liked to have found my lifemate, but it is perhaps a blessing that no woman would have to be tied to a creature such as me for all eternity. The only thing that I ask is that Sky be taken care of. She is a warrior of great skill and will be a great asset to protecting our people in the future. I hope that she will find a lifemate here that will give her the love she deserves."

Mikhail nodded, solemnly. "Of course Sky will be taken care of here. She is a member of our family, just as you are. We will do all in our power to see that she is safe and happy here."

Gregori nodded as well. "We will do all that we can, Wolf. But I have to say, your experience will be sorely missed in the coming years."

"Yes, but it is better to lose it now than to have to try to kill me later if I were to turn vampire. I fear that the only one who would be capable of that feat would be Sky, and I doubt that she would be able to kill me." Wolf sighed. "No, I will face the dawn when the boy is returned to his mother's loving arms. For now, though, I will begin searching for the men who took young Vlad. Farewell Dark One, Prince Mikhail."

Wolf's form shimmered and dissolved into a fine mist that streaked through the night sky.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

After a 17 hour flight and a three hour train ride, Rhyann and the four agents the CIA had sent arrived in the small town deep in the Carpathian mountains. They checked into the inn and all sought their rooms to shower and change before they were supposed to meet with Mikhail Dubrinsky and his brother Jacques.

As Rhyann let the water cascade over her shoulders she felt a shift in the air around her. It was as though the earth itself had breathed a sigh of relief. The sun had set and darkness was settling over the land. Rhyann would have expected there to be an aura of unease with the setting of the sun rather than a feeling of relief. After all, this was the birth place of the legend of the vampire.

Knowing that time was quickly running out, Rhyann finished her shower and hurriedly dressed. Just as she was about to open the door, a light tap startled her.

"Dr. Stone, its almost time for us to meet with the Dubrinsky's." She recognized the voice of Peter Adams, one of the agents assigned to this case.

She opened the door and gave him a smile. "Of course, Agent Adams. I was just on my way out."

They walked down to the dining area where the other three agents were waiting them. They had just reach them when Rhyann felt a shiver prick over her spine. A moment later the door opened and in walked six of the most gorgeous men and four extremely beautiful women that she had ever seen. But there was something about one of the men that caused her to draw in a sharp, painful breath.

He stood well over six feet in height. Well, all of the men did, but this one in particular stood out above the rest. His midnight black hair was tied at the nape of his neck and cascaded over his broad shoulders. But what struck her the most was his piercing black eyes and the pain that was reflected there. When those eyes focused on her, Rhyann swore she felt the world rock. Heat flooded her face. The fierce, predatory look in them made things clench low in her belly. He was dangerous, she could sense it in the air around him. All of the men had an aura of power and danger surrounding them. Even the women had an aura of power about them.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As he, Mikhail, Gregori, Jacques, Traian, Falcon, Raven, Shae, Savannah, and Joie walked towards the group of Americans waiting for them, Wolf's eyes were drawn to one of the women. The shock from the colors suddenly bombarding him nearly drove him to his knees. Never in a million years had he expected to find his lifemate. Especially when he had made up his mind to face the dawn.

_"Wolf,_" Gregori's voice in his mind sounded concerned. _"What is wrong, old friend?"_

_"The woman on the left. She is my lifemate."_

Gregori drew in a sharp breath and focused on the woman Wolf pointed out. Gently he reached out with his mind to touch hers. Sure enough, she had a strong psychic ability. He watched surprise flicker across her face followed swiftly by suspicion.

All of the Carpathians would treat this meeting with a different attitude because of this unexpected development.

"Greetings. I am Mikhail Dubrinsky, this is my wife Raven, my brother Jacques and his wife Shae, my daughter, Savannah, and her husband, Gregori, Wolf, Falcon, and Traian and his wife Joie. Thank you so much for getting here as quickly as you have." Mikhail introduced everyone.

Rhyann had to fight to take her eyes off of Wolf in order to look at Mikhail.

Agent Stevens, the lead investigator for the group shook hands with Mikhail. "Of course. I'm Agent Tom Stevens, this is Agents Samantha Parker, Peter Adams, Tyler Wallace, and Dr. Rhyann Stone. We'll do all that we can to help you find your son, Mr. Dubrinsky."

The group withdrew to a secluded corner of the dining area of the inn to go over the details of the investigation.

"For years these people have plagued our families. For some reason they have gotten the notion in their heads that we are vampires."Mikhail began. "It is because of the legends of the local region and the fact that our families like to keep to themselves. They are insane, and we fear what they will do to Vlad if we do not get him back soon."

For the next hour or so they came up with a plan of action. There were some oddities that Rhyann noticed, but the others in her group seemed to just pass them by. When she brought them up, Gregori simply waved them away with a flick of his hand.

Wolf sat silently across from Rhyann, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Gregori's mind trick didn't work on her. _This could be very interesting indeed, _he thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Dark Series or the idea of the Carpathian people. Those belong to Christine Feehan. The only characters that are wholly mine are Rhyann Stone and Wolf Von Riker. Other characters are based on those from Mrs. Feehan's books. _Please read and review. Your input is greatly appreciated. _

Chapter Three

The man was an egotistical, bigoted bastard. Every time he opened his mouth to say something, she wanted to smack him upside the head. Rhyann seriously felt like screaming. Despite the fact that she was only 24 years old, she was an intelligent, self-reliant individual more than capable of taking care of herself. She had unique abilities that allowed her to anticipate the actions of others and to 'see' things about people from simply touching something that had been in contact with said individual.

But for some unknown reason, Wolf Von Riker couldn't seem to get it through his thick skull that she didn't need a freaking babysitter. Since the moment Mikhail Dubrinsky had introduced him, Wolf had been at her side, constantly getting in her way. Granted, the man had a keen sense of tracking, and had been able to follow where the men who had taken baby Vlad had gone. Wolf had even been able to find where the group had split up and which part had taken the boy. But it seemed to Rhyann that there were things that he was keeping from her. Things that could be important to locating Jacques' son. And Rhyann was getting fed up with it. She was good at what she did, and no one, not even the man she thought she could easily give her heart to, was going to get in her way and get away with it for long.

Wolf knew that he was irritating Rhyann, but it was taking all of his self-control to keep from binding her to him and forcing her to stay out of the search that could ultimately place her in danger. The woman held in her hands his very soul and she didn't even know it.

For the love of God, Wolf, will you _please_ stop acting as though I can't put a single thought together. I've been locating missing people for the last five years. I know what I'm doing, and I'm pretty damn good at it." Rhyann snarled. "I swear, if you don't back off, I'm going to shoot you and put you out of my misery."

Wolf laughed. It was just like his lifemate to threaten him. He couldn't be more pleased with the mate God had given him. "Now Rhyann, its not very polite to threaten someone." He crowded her small body, delighting in the way she refused to back away from his imposing frame. " I do know that you are good at what you do. But what you don't understand is how dangerous these people can be. They have no qualms killing innocent people if they get in their way. I will not allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger."

Rhyann fought against her body's reaction to the closeness of his body to hers. There was something about him that made her feel like a weak kitten that couldn't stand on her own. No, that wasn't correct. Wolf made her feel protected, loved even. It was an unfamiliar feeling, and one she wasn't sure she liked.

"I can assure you, I am no stranger to the kinds of danger these people present. I've dealt with them in one form or another for most of my life. I have never, nor will I ever, underestimate what they are capable of." Rhyann took a deep breath and felt her body softening a little. "I appreciate your concern for my safety, but you have to let me do my job. A little boy's life is at stake here, and probably more than that. I know there are things that you and the Dubrinsky's are keeping from us, but we are only here to help. You can trust us. You can trust me."

Wolf couldn't stop the melting in his heart. Rhyann was able to break past all of the darkness in him and lighten the load pressing on his soul. He leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

Rhyann thought her heart would stop. She watched Wolf lean in to her. And as his lips settled on hers, she felt the world begin to spin out of control. She let her arms slide around his waist, pressing their bodies closer together. The kiss deepened and the world disappeared. The only thing that mattered was the taste and feel of Wolf's solid form sheltering her, wrapping her in a cocoon of love and protection.

Wolf tore his lips from hers and trailed light kisses across her jaw and down her neck, stopping over the spot where her pulse was beating rapidly. "Don't be afraid." He whispered against her skin before letting his teeth sink into the tender flesh.

Before the thought could register, Rhyann felt Wolf bite her. The sharp pain instantly became a pleasure unlike any she'd ever felt before. Rhyann wrapped her arms around his his head, holding him against her as she floated in a sea of desire.

Wolf drew back, swiping his tongue over the twin punctures. He drew the collar of his shirt away from his chest and made a small cut above his heart. Gently he pushed her head down, forcing her mouth to cover the wound. As her tongue flicked over his skin before she began gently sucking, Wolf thought his knees would give out, causing them both to fall.

After a few seconds, the haze in her mind was blown away. Rhyann pushed at Wolf's chest, demanding he let her go. As she pulled away, she saw the cut heal, leaving nothing but a slight bruising behind. Her eyes shot up to his.

"What are you, and what did you just do to me?" She demanded, her voice unsteady.

"I took your blood and gave you mine, binding us together." Wolf began.

"You're a freaking vampire." Rhyann was pleased that her voice didn't sound as hysterical as she felt.

"No. I am Carpathian, not vampire. Vampires have given up their souls to the darkness that lives inside all males of my species. But thanks to you, I will never have to fear becoming vampire for you hold my soul in the light." Wolf's eyes took on an eerie glow. "I am trusting you with my people's lives. The world can not know of our existence. Not yet."

A thousand thoughts were racing through her head, but one thing stood out: in all the time she had been with Wolf, Rhyann had never sensed any evil in him. True there was a darkness about him, an aura of danger, but she knew that she was perfectly safe. Despite what she would have thought, Rhyann wasn't too surprised by the fact that Wolf wasn't human.

She looked deep into his dark eyes. "I promise I will keep your secret. But there is something you have to promise me, Wolf. Promise that you and your kind will not take blood from the special agents working this case with me."

Wolf smiled. "I promise. They will be placed under my protection. Mikhail and Gregori have also said they will give them their protection."

It amazed him that Rhyann was so willing to accept the existence of vampires and his people. Not many humans would have been so calm at the discovery of the supernatural. But then again, Rhyann had a strong psychic ability. That alone made her more open to the possibility of the paranormal.

"The sun will rise soon. We will return to meet with Mikhail and Gregori to tell them what we have learned so far. I will have to leave you for the day, but when the sun sets, there is much you and I will have to speak of." Wolf pulled Rhyann into his arms. "I want to show you my world. Do you trust me?"

Rhyann nodded. As insane as it might seem to some, she truly had complete faith and trust in him.

Wolf's arms tightened around her and he launched them into the air. Rhyann's small scream was muffled against him as she pressed her face into his chest.

_"Open your eyes, little one."_ Wolf's voice whispered in her mind. _"The world is beautiful from up here."_

She peaked from the corner of her eye and watched the world flow beneath them. Slowly, more confident that he wouldn't drop her, Rhyann turned her head from Wolf.

Following the path in her mind to Wolf, Rhyann whispered, _"It really is amazing, isn't it?"_

_"Yes. It has been thousands of years since I have enjoyed this. You are a miracle, Rhyann. God has truly granted me mercy. Just when I was ready to end my colorless and emotionless existence, you walk into my life, bringing with you a hope for the future. Always will I cherish you."_

Rhyann couldn't believe what he said. _He was going to end his life?_ There was nothing she could think of that would have shocked her more.

Wolf descended, gently setting them down. For a few moments, they stood wrapped in each others arms.

Rhyann pulled away first. "Thank you for sharing that with me. I will never forget that. I suppose we should go in."

"You are welcome, of course. Mikhail and the others are back and waiting for us." Wolf held out a hand to Rhyann.

Together they walked hand in hand to Mikhail's house.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Dark Series or the idea of the Carpathian people. Those belong to Christine Feehan. The only characters that are wholly mine are Rhyann Stone and Wolf Von Riker. Other characters are based on those from Mrs. Feehan's books. _Please read and review. Your input is greatly appreciated. _

Chapter Four

As they walked up the front steps of Mikhail's house, a sudden thought hit Rhyann. If Wolf was a Carpathian, that meant that the others more than likely were as well. Suddenly, Rhyann didn't know what to do, or how to act. With Wolf it was easy, she felt complete around him. But she was afraid to face the others of his kind.

Wolf felt the shift in Rhyann's mind. She was nervous.

"Do not worry, little one. They know what you are to me. They would never harm you." He looked down at her, a gentle smile curving his lips. Wolf turned her in his arms and tilted her head back, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I will be with you, always. Know that I will never allow any harm to befall you."

Rhyann felt herself falling into the dark depths of his eyes. "I know that, Wolf. I trust you. Its just a lot to take in, in such a sort time." She leaned into him, pressing her ear above his heart. The slow, steady beating calmed Rhyann's pounding heart.

Taking a slow deep breath, Rhyann slightly pulled away from Wolf's warmth and turned to the door. She could sense the people waiting just beyond. "Here goes." She whispered under her breath.

When she would have knocked, Wolf pushed the door open. Six people turned towards them. Smiles of welcome crossing the faces of the women. The men nodded to her and Wolf.

"Just in time." Mikhail said at the same time as Gregori's "We've been waiting."

Savannah reached out and smacked her husband's arm. "Stop with the growling, Gregori. Rhyann is nervous enough about being here. She doesn't need or want your growling." She turned to Rhyann. "Ignore the caveman here. He doesn't have much in the way of social skills."

Gregori gave a snort and pulled Savannah into his arms. "As much as I hate to say it, Savannah is correct. Forgive me, Rhyann. I am anxious for us to find Vlad and bring him home. We all are."

Rhyann nodded. "I understand. I've just had a lot of information thrust upon me in such a short time." Rhyann looked at the rest of the gathered Carpathians. "We've discovered that the group that took the boy has split into two smaller groups. Wolf and I believe that the group that has Vlad with them went south, towards the border."

Shae moaned softly. The others looked at her, concern clearly evident on their faces.

"Do not worry, little sister. We will bring Vlad home safely." Mikhail reached out to the pale red-headed woman. "Have faith. We will succeed. Failure is not an option." He looked to each of his hunters. "It is time to end this. I will not allow this treatment to our people to continue. I am tired of our people living in fear."

Gregori tensed. "What are you going to do, Mikhail?" There was a note of fear in his voice.

"Nothing, right now." Mikhail sighed. "I will do nothing that would jeopardize little Vlad's life. But one day soon, we will no longer be able to hide our existence from the world. I feel that the world would accept us better if we control how they find out about our existence. But this is a subject for another day. For now, let us focus on getting the hope for out future back before it is too late."

Wolf, Gregori and Jacques looked at their prince before looking at each other, concern clearly written on their faces. But like Mikhail said, it was a subject better left until they had brought the child home.

"The sun will rise in a little while. We all must seek the safety of the earth. On the next rising I suggest that we all meet back here and begin our search anew with the information that Wolf and Rhyann have brought to us." Gregori stated, leading his lifemate towards the door.

Rhyann gave a small shy smile. "Perhaps I'll have more information to pass on to you at that time. I'll speak with the other agents and see what they have been able to gather. I'll also continue looking into what we have already learned."

There were protests all around from the Carpathians, but none so strong as those from Wolf. "You will do nothing that could put you in danger, Rhyann. I will not allow it."

Rhyann glared at the man standing next to her. "Like I've said before, this is what I do, and I am damn good at it. I have the ability to help, and I will use it. Deal with it."

"Oh, have no doubt about that, I will. You are my lifemate, and I will not allow you to place yourself in harms way. It goes against everything I was ever taught. It is my duty to protect you. Nothing you do or say will ever change that." There was a snarl in his voice that Wolf made no attempt to hide.

"Oh for the love of God," Rhyann just barely kept from screaming. "Get off of your high horse, Wolf. I'm more than capable of taking care of myself for a few hours. That being said, I'm going back to the inn. I'm tired and dirty. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed for a couple of hours."

Rhyann turned and walked towards the door, leaving the men staring at her with shock on their faces and the women trying to stifle their laughter.

After a few seconds, the women gave up and their giggles filled the silence left by Rhyann's abrupt departure. Wolf scowled at them and looked to their lifemates for a few seconds before shaking his head and following after his irate lifemate.

He caught up to her just as she began walking down the path in the direction of the inn. He slipped an arm over her shoulders, drawing her close. She was a perfect fit, made especially for him.

Wolf heaved a sigh. "Rhyann, there are things about my people that you don't know about. Our women are our most prized and treasured possessions. They are guarded and protected above all else, save for the lives of our children. Because with out the women, there is no hope for our males. The darkness that lives within us grows stronger and slowly we lose everything that we once were and become the very things we hunt, the vampire." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I can not be something other than what I was raised to be. I am a hunter. And as such, it is my duty to uphold our laws and traditions. I will try to make your transition into my world as easy as possible, but please try to understand that it is hard for me to change after centuries of life."

Rhyann shook her head, snuggling closer to the warmth Wolf radiated. "I guess we both have a lot of work to do if we are going to make this work." She paused, a sudden thought occurring to her. "You know, I don't get why it is that I am suddenly considering a relationship with you. If I was thinking clearly, I'd be running as far and as fast as I could in the opposite direction."

Wolf chuckled. "Then I am glad that you are not thinking clearly. I do not think that I would be very happy if you were to try to run from me. Together, we complete each other. It is the way of lifemates."

"And thats another thing. What is a lifemate, and why do you keep calling me that?" Rhyann was curious.

"For Carpathians, there is a single person out there that is the other half of our souls. After a few hundred years the male of my people lose the ability to see colors and feel emotion. The darkness that lives in us all begins to grow and consume us. But when we find our lifemate, colors and emotions are restored, and the light that is in our lifemates keeps us from becoming vampire. Once a Carpathian male becomes vampire, there is no turning back. He become wholly evil. That is one of the reasons that our women are guarded so fiercely. With out them, there is no hope for salvation." Wolf explained. "When I returned to my homeland with my twin sister, Sky, it was with the purpose to see her safely here and in the care of the Prince, and then I was going to face the dawn. I could feel the darkness growing stronger, and I was afraid that I would no longer be able to control it. I am perhaps one of the oldest Carpathians still alive, and I have hunted and killed mercilessly for thousands of years. I feared that if I were to turn, the only one that might stand a chance of defeating me in battle would be Sky, and even if she could, I don't think she would. It was her that kept me anchored for all these years. But I guess God does care for all of his creatures. In my darkest hour, He put me in the right place to meet the one person that would be able to save my soul, you. You are truly a miracle to me, Rhyann, and I would gladly give my life to see you save. I know that you have suffered greatly in your short life, and if I could I would change that. But I believe that it is your past, in part, that has made you into the woman that is able to be the other half of my soul."

Wolf paused for a moment as they neared the inn. "I can be unbearable at times, and pig-headed, as Sky likes to say, but your life, safety and happiness will always be placed first. You hold my heart in your hands, and I know that in time, you will learn to love me. I only hope that you are willing to give me the chance to prove to you that I am worthy of such a gift. I will never force you to go against your nature, no matter how much I might want to. That is the promise I will leave you with, as the sun rises. But I ask for a promise in return." Wolf looked deep into her eyes. "You must promise me that you will not do anything that will put you life in danger. If anything were to happen to you, there is no telling what I would become. You are all that anchors me in the light."

Rhyann drew in a deep breath. "I promise you that I will be as careful as possible, and that I won't do anything that is needlessly reckless."

They had reached the inn. The inhabitants were stirring.

"I will come for you the minute I am able to. Until then, be safe, little one." Wolf pressed a hard kiss against her lips before dissolving into a thin mist and streaking towards the mountain caves.

Rhyann touched a hand to her lips. So much had happened in such a short time, but she felt like all was as it should be. True there where a lot of things she would have to think about, but in her heart she knew that what was between her and Wolf was something she would fight to protect with everything she was. For the first time in her life she felt like she might actually have found a place to belong, a place to call home.

She felt the warmth of the sun caress her face and a smile spread across her face. She turned and went into the inn, heading for her room, a nice hot shower and a comfortable bed waiting for her.

**A/N:** Hope you have enjoyed it so far. The ideas are coming at me so fast that I can't keep up, so I have all of these scenes that happen later in the story already written out. Its kind of criving me nuts, so bare with me. I'll update as soon as I get the chapters finished. Let me know what you think so far, PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Dark Series or the idea of the Carpathian people. Those belong to Christine Feehan. The only characters that are wholly mine are Rhyann Stone and Wolf Von Riker. Other characters are based on those from Mrs. Feehan's books. _Please read and review. Your input is greatly appreciated. _

Chapter Five

Once again looking out the window, the American checked his watch. The package should have arrived hours ago, giving them time to get further away from the mountains and the evil that was gathering there. But the appointed time for the drop off had come and gone and still no package. The sun would be setting soon and the vampires would rising, coming to reclaim what had been stolen.

"What is taking them so long, damn it? They should have been here hours ago." Another man complained, entering the living room of the small cottage. "If we do not get out of here soon, the vampires will find us."

"Parker, shut up. They'll get here when they get here. All we have to do is keep watch, and make sure that what we do have stays in our possession. If we do this, Whitman will reward us handsomely. This is what we have been working for all these years." The first man at the window said, looking over his shoulder.

Parker shuddered. There was something off about Whitman, something that gave him the creeps when ever Whitman attended the meeting the group had to plan the next move.

"Tanner, don't you ever get the feeling that there is something off about Whitman?" Parker asked quietly.

Tanner turned away from the window. "There is always something off about great men. They are different from us. But yes, I agree that there is something else wrong with Whitman. But there is nothing we can do about it. We have are orders. What we do, we do for the preservation of humanity."

A movement out of the corner of his eye caught Tanner's attention. He turned back to the window. Moving quickly from the trees were four men, one carrying a small bundle close to his chest.

Parker opened the door and held it for the men. "What took you so long? You should have been here hours ago. We should have been on our way to Switzerland by now. Instead, the sun is getting ready to set and the vampires will be rising to hunt us."

The man holding the bundle walked to the table in the middle of the room and set down the blanket wrapped package. Parker leaded over to look at it.

"What the fuck?!? Nobody said anything about kidnapping. What in the hell is going on?" Parker demanded.

One of the new men glared at him. "This is a child of the vampire."

"How is that possible? I thought vampires were the living dead. Dead people can't have children." Parker asked.

"Somehow, they have found a way to breed. With this child, we can find a way to defeat them. This is their weakness."

Before anyone could say anything else, the infant woke. An ear piercing scream filled the small cabin.

"For the love of God, shut that thing up." Demanded another of the men.

Tanner reached for the small creature, gingerly holding it in his arms. Slowly he rocked the baby until it quieted. "Perhaps the child is hungry or needs a diaper change."

With a thud, a bag landed on the table and a bottle of milk fell out. Tanner picked it up and held it in front of the infant. Small pudgy hands reached out and grasped the bottle and brought it to its mouth. After a few minutes the baby's eyes closed and the bottle fell from the loose hold. Tanner laid the baby on the table and unwrapped it. He checked the diaper and found it to be full. He reached in to the bag and pulled out a fresh diaper and quickly removed the soiled one and replaced it.

"There, that should hold the little guy over for a couple of hours. Now, while he is still sleeping, it would be best if we head out. There is no telling what kind of a connection he has to his parents." Tanner wrapped the blanket around the boy and picked him up, holding him close to his chest. "Parker, grab the bag and lets get out of here."

Everyone grabbed their bags, making sure that nothing was left behind, before walking out the door and heading towards the jeep parked at the side of the cabin.

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is short. Thanks for the reviews and the support. Rhyann


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Dark Series or the idea of the Carpathian people. Those belong to Christine Feehan. The only characters that are wholly mine are Rhyann Stone and Wolf Von Riker. Other characters are based on those from Mrs. Feehan's books. _Please read and review. Your input is greatly appreciated. _

**A/N:** There is a partial rape scene in this chapter.

Chapter Six

_Darkness wrapped around Rhyann like an old familiar blanket. For some unknown reason she'd always felt safer, more comfortable, in the shadows than in the light. There was a stillness to the night that couldn't be found during the day. It gave her the time she needed to think, to figure out what it was she was going to do with her life._

The memory had Rhyann wrapped deeply in her mind.

_As she walked down the darkened street, Rhyann felt a chill prick along her spine. Something wasn't right. A thought occurred to her, she was back in Chicago on the night her life was thrust into chaos._

She tried to wake up, but the dream was like an ivy bush that wouldn't let go of the trellis, it refused to release her from its grasp.

_Her 16 year old self continued to walk down the street towards the park. She had the feeling that someone of something was stalking her. It wasn't the first time that she'd had someone follow her, usually one of the homeless people that she would leave food for whenever she had a couple extra dollars. But there was something sinister about this feeling. Rhyann almost turned back towards the school, but shook off the feeling as her over active imagination. _

_If only she had listened to her instincts perhaps she would have been spared. _

_"What have we here? A tasty little morsel that will be so fun to play with." Came a voice from behind her._

_Rhyann turned to face the man who had spoken. He wasn't alone. Standing behind him, spread like a pack of wolves around a felled deer, were four others. Real fear hit her in the gut. For the first time in her young life, Rhyann was afraid that she would never again see the light of the sun or feel its warmth caress her cheeks._

_"It looks like we've found ourselves a little lost rabbit. Perhaps we should take it home and play with it." Said another of the men. _

_Slowly they began to circle her. She knew it wouldn't do her any good to scream, this part of the city was pretty much deserted once the sun sank beneath the horizon. She might be able to make a run for it. After all, she was lighter on her feet then most people. Rhyann darted to the left and began to run as fast as she could._

_Behind her, she could hear the men laughing as they began to chase her._

_She turned into an alley. Before going to far she realized her mistake. The alley was a dead end. Rhyann looked over her shoulder and saw the silhouettes of the men that had been chasing her. She crouched in a corner, hoping they wouldn't see her._

_"Come out, come out, wherever you are, little rabbit. There's no way out, and you can't hide forever." The voices were getting closer to her hiding spot._

_Rhyann closed her eyes tight and pressed her fist to her mouth to keep from making a sound. The footsteps were getting louder. After what seemed like an eternity they stopped._

_A hard hand fisted in her hair and pulled her off balance. Rhyann screamed. A sharp slip to the face cut it off and caused her vision to dim. Before she knew what was happening, a dirty rag was tied around her mouth and her hands were tied behind her back. One of the men flipped her over his shoulder fireman style and carried her out of the alley to a waiting car. She was dumped into the trunk._

_Rhyann didn't know how long she'd been there before the car came to a stop and the engine turned off. Another couple of minutes passed before the trunk was opened and rough hands pulled her from the darkness. Once again she was thrown over a shoulder and carried into a building. _

_Rhyann couldn't see anything. She started shaking, both from fear and from the cold. The air felt damp against her overheated skin._

_Suddenly she was falling. A muffled scream was cut off when she hit a hard surface, probably the ground. Rhyann tried to roll to her feet but was stopped when a man forced her to her back. Multiple hands ripped her close from her body. Dirty, calloused hands began touching her. Rhyann tried to fight, but it was useless. There was no way for her to get away._

_Hands grasped her ankles and spread her legs wide. With a certainty, Rhyann knew what was coming. Fear caused her to scream as loud as she could, though the gag muffled the sound. A dark figure leaned over her, pressing his lower body up between her spread thighs..._

Rhyann sat up, a scream forming on her lips. She was drenched in a cold sweat, the sheets clinging to her body. Her heart was pounding and her hands shaking as she tried to catch her breath.

It was the old nightmare that had haunted her since she was 16 and had been brutally raped and beaten over a week long period she'd been held captive in the old warehouse. It had been nearly two years since she'd had to relive that first terrifying night.

Rhyann pushed her hands through her hair and glanced at the clock. It was almost 6:00pm. The sun would be setting soon, and Wolf would be coming for her. She pulled the covers from her legs and stood. She walked into the bathroom and turned the water in the shower on. A warm shower would go a long ways towards calming her down.

Rhyann stripped her clothes off and stepped into the warm spray. She let it pound against the back of her neck for several long minutes.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

As the last rays of the sun vanished beneath the horizon, Wolf burst from the ground. Hunger gnawing at his gut along with worry for Rhyann. He could feel her pain.

Quickly he scanned the area for prey and found a couple of campers setting up their tent nearby. He dissolved into a fine mist and streamed through the trees.

He took enough blood from each of the campers to sustain him without doing any lasting harm. He wiped their memories of him and replaced them with memories of drinking and passing out around the fire.

Once again he dissolved into a mist and headed towards the inn and his waiting lifemate.

_"Rhyann, my love, I'm on my way to you. We will head out as soon as I assure myself of your wellbeing."_ He whispered in her mind. He could feel her mood lightening.

He saw the inn ahead and went for the balcony of her room. His form solidified and he walked through the door. Rhyann was sitting on the edge of her bed. Wolf went to her as she looked up at him.

"Little one, what has caused you to feel such heart retching pain?" He asked as he knelt in front of her.

"I had a dream about something that happened almost ten years ago. I haven't had that dream in almost two years." Rhyann tried to look away from his eyes.

"Tell me about it." There was a compulsion in his voice.

"I don't like to remember. Its really painful, and better left forgotten."

"Little one, it has affected you deeply. Share with me your pain and it will be easier to deal with." Wolf sat on the bed and pulled her into his arms.

"Maybe later. We need to start looking for more clues to the location of Jacques and Shae's son." Rhyann tried to pull away, but Wolf tightened his arms.

"We'll go in a minute. But first I want for you to tell me what happened." His tone was firm, demanding.

Rhyann hung her head. "Fine." She drew in a deep, steadying breath. "When I was 16, I was kidnapped and held for a week. My captors took turns raping and beating me over and over again, until someone found me. While I was in the hospital, my family disowned me."

Rage filled Wolf. How could anyone do that to such a treasure. He swore to himself that he would pay a visit to Rhyann's family and the men responsible for hurting her. They would regret that they had ever laid eyes on her, let alone done what they had.

A few minutes passed before Rhyann again pushed at Wolf's chest. "Come on. Lets go. The longer we waist time here, the further away we are from finding Vlad."

Wolf let her go and stood. He took her hand and led her out to the balcony. He launched them into the sky, heading for the place they had ended their search the night before.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Dark Series or the idea of the Carpathian people. Those belong to Christine Feehan. The only characters that are wholly mine are Rhyann Stone and Wolf Von Riker. Other characters are based on those from Mrs. Feehan's books. Please read and review. Your input is greatly appreciated. _

Chapter Seven

Standing in the small clearing, Rhyann, Wolf and Gregori faced more than a dozen Carpathian hunters. They had all gathered at Mikhail's order. They would bring Vlad home before the sun next rose, or so they prayed.

"We know that there were at least four men involved in the kidnapping of Jacques's son. We also know that they split up in this clearing, probably hoping to confuse us. Wolf and his lifemate, Rhyann, believe that they know which direction Vlad was taken. Mikhail and I have decided to send a number of you after the other group. You will find out as much information as you can from them before bringing them back here to be judged by both our Prince and the humans that came here to help us." Gregori began. He pointed to select hunters and sent them on their way.

Rhyann stepped forward to stand next to Gregori. "I believe that the men who took Vlad no longer have him. I was able to pick up some vague images of a hand off in a cabin somewhere near the border of the mountain range. I don't think that the men that currently have him knew anything about what they would be picking up until the hand off was made."

The remaining hunters stirred. If they didn't find Vlad soon, it was possible that they might not be able to retrieve him at all. And that was unacceptable to any of them. Vlad was a beckon of hope to all Carpathians. A hope for the continuation of their species.

"I want you to split up into groups of four to start searching the area in the direction that the men who took Vlad went." Gregori instructed. "Keep each other posted on anything you find. I fear time is running out." Gregori turned to look at Wolf and Rhyann. "I will stay with you and Rhyann, Wolf. With your lifemate's gift, perhaps we will find some clue that will lead us directly to the boy."

Both Rhyann and Wolf nodded. Wolf had expected something like this to happen. Though Rhyann hadn't really told anyone what her psychic ability was, Gregori had guessed after scanning her mind, and Wolf confirmed it.

The Carpathians split into groups before dissolving into mist or shifting into forms that would allow them the greatest ability to search for the missing child.

Wolf and Gregori began walking down a path that led out of the small clearing. They had gone no more than a few feet before they realized that Rhyann was not with them. Wolf turned back to look where Rhyann stood frozen in place, a blank look in her glazed green eyes.

"Rhyann?" He asked softly. When she didn't respond, Wolf followed the mental link that had formed from their sharing of blood. _"Little love, what is it?"_

Still there was no response. He looked to Gregori, a worried expression clear on his face. Silently, both ancient hunters walked towards the small human woman. Gently, Wolf laid a hand on her face. When she didn't react Gregori linked with Wolf and sought entrance to her mind.

Suddenly the two hunters were pulled into a chaotic vision. There were flashes of events that had already taken place: the abduction of the infant, the group of four men splitting up, them meeting up with two new people who took the baby. There were also images of a vampire stalking the jeep the men had taken, images of hunters engaged in a fierce battle. But the image that struck both Wolf and Gregori to the soul was of Rhyann. She was holding in her arms the broken body of Vlad, blood was seeping from a gaping wound on her neck. As they watched, helpless to do anything, she fell, lifeless to the blood drenched earth still clutching the child to her chest.

With a cry of horror, Wolf jerked the three from the vision. Rhyann's legs collapsed and she began to fall. Before she hit the ground, Gregori caught her close to his chest. He lifted her easily and walked to where Wolf stood. He gently handed her small shaking form over to her lifemate.

"What we saw, it could be anything. It might not even happen. But what we need to focus on right this minute is finding Vlad before something happens to him." Gregori took a deep breath. "The vampire in the flashes, I knew him a long time ago. His name is Viktor. He has a grudge against Jacques and Mikhail. I fear what he would do to young Vlad in order to strike at the prince and his brother."

Wolf had his face pressed into the side of Rhyann's neck. What he had seen shook him to the core. Perhaps the vision wasn't a literal premonition, but he knew deep in his heart that what they saw would happen. He drew in a deep breath. "Gregori, I recognized the place that the vampire attacked. It is about 100 miles or so from here. It will take little time to reach."

Gregori nodded and passed on the information to the other hunters and the Prince. He also told Mikhail what they saw in Rhyann's mind. The concern he felt flowing from his friend was also that of Raven and his brother and his lifemate. Rhyann was a unique young woman, one that had powers unknown even to herself. She, and not young Vlad, was the hope of the Carpathian people. Gregori and Mikhail were beginning to see that. And more than anything, it frightened them that Rhyann was so willing to sacrifice herself.

**_A/N:_**Sorry this chapter is so short, and that its taken me so long to update. Things are crazy with work, and so Rhyann and Wolf have been placed on the back burner for a little while. I promise that I will work harder on their story though.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own the Dark Series or the idea of the Carpathian people. Those belong to Christine Feehan. The only characters that are wholly mine are Rhyann Stone and Wolf Von Riker. Other characters are based on those from Mrs. Feehan's books. Please read and review. Your input is greatly appreciated. _

Chapter 8

Rhyann woke to a feeling of air rushing around her. She opened her gray eyes and slowly took in what was happening. Wolf held her cradled in his arms as they flew across the dark sky. She could make out the image of Gregori close by.

_"Wolf, whats going on? Where are we going?"_ Rhyann brushed against Wolf's mind, her questions filtering from her mind into his.

Wolf looked down at the small woman he held. _"You had a type of vision. I recognized the location. Its about 100 miles from where we were. Gregori and I believe that is where we will find young Vlad."_

_"Oh. How long have I been out of it?"_ Rhyann couldn't remember what she'd seen in the vision, and from the echo's of worry she could sense from both Wolf and Gregori she knew that she didn't want to remember.

_"Its been about 15 minutes. We should be arriving shortly."_

True to Wolf's prediction, 10 minutes later the three descended into a small clearing beside a gravel road. In the distance they could hear the roar of an engine. It appeared to be getting closer by the second.

Rhyann moved deeper into the trees, hiding from sight of the road. She knew that both Wolf and Gregori could make them appear invisible, but she didn't want to take any chances.

She felt a sudden sense of dread. Something evil dropped from above, landing lightly on the road in front of the speeding jeep. Rhyann cringed as the breaks screamed, causing the jeep to come to a screeching halt mere inches from the hideous creature.

The vampire struck without warning. The windows in the jeeps shattering. Rhyann could hear the startled screams coming from the two men occupying the front seats. Under the sound of trickling glass, came the faint sound of an infants cry.

Rhyann suddenly raced for the jeep. She didn't hear the curses coming from Wolf and Gregori. Nor did she notice the vampire's gaze focusing on her. The only thought in her mind was that of protecting the young boy.

Wolf's heart stopped in sudden horror as he watched Rhyann race for the jeep, drawing Viktor's attention. Both he and Gregori cursed Rhyann's foolish action. But there was nothing they could do to change the course of events that were unfolding. Without further thought on the matter Wolf attacked the vampire.

"Viktor. It has been a long time since you have had the courage to show your face around these parts." Gregori's hypnotic voice filled the small clearing. "Have you finally accepted your fate and returned to seek out justice?"

Viktor's breath escaped in a long, slow hiss. His head began to undulate slowly from side to side. His finger-nails lengthened, becoming razor-sharp claws. "Oh, I intend to get my justice, Gregori, lap dog for a traitor to our people. And it will be paid for with the blood of Mikhail's little brother's child."

Wolf looked at the vampire with a mixture of amusement and disgust. "Do you really think that you will ever lay a hand on that child? Your brain has truly become mush if you ever think that will happen."

Oblivious to the battle going on between her lifemate, the Dark One and the vampire, Rhyann jerked open the back door of the jeep. Three terrified men turned to face her, but her attention was on the small form bundled up in the middle of the seat. Green eyes stared out of an angelic face, locking on Rhyann's face. Immediately the infant stopped crying and held out small pudgy hands, begging her to pick him up. Rhyann reached in and pulled the child close, whispering words of comfort.

"W-what do you think you are doing?" Stuttered the man sitting next to the child.

Rhyann turned cold gray eyes on the speaker. "I'm taking this child back to his parents. Perhaps, I should be the one asking you what you think you were doing, kidnapping a child in a foreign country."

"That child is the off-spring of monsters. The world will be destroyed if the vampires are allowed to breed." Spoke the driver of the vehicle. "That child will help us find a way to destroy the demons once and for all."

Rhyann just stared at the man. "You're nuts. You know that right?" She couldn't believe that this man actually believed every word he spoke. "This child is no more a monster than his parents are. So they are different from you and me, that doesn't make them evil. But you, you are the evil ones. Stilling a helpless child from his mother's loving arms, thinking that by experimenting on him you will find a way to rid the world of the vampire. There is nothing rational in your logic." Rhyann pulled Vlad closer to her chest. "I'm taking this child home. Pray that you never have to face his parents." Rhyann turned and walked away. Leaving three stunned men frozen in the destroyed jeep.

Little hands fisted in Rhyann's long brown hair, tugging gently. A smile spread across her face as she looked down into Vlad's face. "Hey there, little man." Rhyann whispered to the small boy. "Guess what, I'm going to take you home to your momma and papa. They've missed you so much, baby, and they are going to be so happy to have you back safe and sound in their arms."

Rhyann started to move into the trees, but something brushed against her mind. Something that made her pause, and young Vlad start to cry. She glanced over her shoulder to the jeep and its three occupants. They hadn't moved. Not even a single twitch. She jerked her head towards the battle between Wolf, Gregori, and the vampire, Viktor. What she saw froze her blood. Everything was moving in slow motion. Everything but her and Vlad.

Rhyann tried to reach out to Wolf's mind, but because of the time dilation she couldn't make and hold contact. Just like always, Rhyann was left alone. It was up to her to fight an unseen attacker and protect the infant held in her arms. Cautiously, she scanned the area, looking for anything out of place. Rhyann also reached out with her mind, something that she very rarely did as it left her vulnerable.

A sudden breeze across the back of Rhyann's neck was the only warning she had. She felt pressure against her back accompanied by pain unlike anything she'd ever imagined. She couldn't see who or what hit her, she only felt as if there was a hand squeezing all the air from her lungs. Rhyann felt as though what space was let in her lungs was filling with a thick, sticky substance, slowly drowning her. She coughed. Blood poured from mouth, splattering the small bundle in her arms.

Her vision started to go gray. Rhyann could hear death whispering sweetly in her ear, beckoning her to a peaceful sleep. As the light faded to blackness, Rhyann heard the horror filled voices of Wolf and Gregori calling out to her. Then there was silence. Nothingness filled her senses. Rhyann's last thought was for not herself, but for Vlad and Wolf. She hoped that they would make it home safe. That they would live long happy lives. She had no regrets. She had sacrificed her life for that of an unknown child, who would hopefully grow up to lead a life of honor. With those last thoughts, Rhyann willingly let go of everything and reached for the peace and warmth of death's arms.

**A/N:** This came to me the other night. It made me want to cry, having to write this. Though the truely heart wrending part happens in chapter 9. Please, tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Hugs to all my fans.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Also, thanks to A.C. Wolf for pointing out where I made some mistakes. I'm generally writing this between 12 and 3 in the morning so I don't always catch the mistakes. So any pointers are great. Sorry it has taken me awhile to update. I'll try to be better. Thanks to all of my readers. Hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter 9

Though Wolf was locked in combat with Viktor, he still kept track of Rhyann's movements. Viktor summoned an army of insects and sent them towards the jeep, Rhyann and Vlad. Before he could warn her of the approaching insects, a wall a fire incinerated the swarming mass. Wolf sent a look of gratitude towards Gregori.

Viktor screamed in rage as his plan was thwarted. He would destroy the hunters and the child of Jacques Dubrinsky, and if possible, he would take the human female for his own. He could sense that she was a strong psychic, and as of yet was not bound to any Carpathian male.

Wolf could sense that the vampire he faced was different from others, even though Viktor was not nearly as old as many he had fought in the past. There was something vaguely familiar about the taint in his blood, though Wolf couldn't place what it was.

It was taking everything Wolf and Gregori both could throw at the vampire just to keep him from advancing.

A burning pain shot through Wolf's arm as he was stung by creatures Viktor sent after him. Wolf pulled his attention back to the battle in time to watch Gregori fall, covered in poisonous insects. He summoned lightening. directing it towards the vampire.

Gregori stood, shaking insects from his body. He created a whip of fire that lashed towards th hideous creature facing him and Wolf. Viktor had a look of triumph on his face, seeing the semi-weakened state of the hunters. He knew that in moments they would fall and victory would be his.

Movement in the corner of his eye drew Wolf's attention. Rhyann, who'd been moving into the shelter of the trees, froze. Something was wrong, he knew it deep in his soul. She jerked suddenly, a bloody hole forming on her back. She fell, still clutching Vlad in her arms.

Wolf felt his heart stop as blood seeped from his lifemate's body. Faintly he could hear Vlad's cries and Gregori's horror filled scream, but none of it mattered. The only thing he could focus on was the fading life force that was Rhyann.

Time seemed to stop.

Silence fell over the forest. Nothing moved.

Wolf ran to Rhyann, turning her over and checking for any signs of life. Tears stained with blood fell as he brushed his hand over her cheek.

_"Please, baby, don't die. Don't leave me, not when I've finally found a reason to keep living. Please. You gave me light and colors back. Don't damn me to an existence of darkness."_ Wolf pleaded. He knew that if she died he would follow, but only after he had lost what was left of his soul and humanity.

Gregori watched in horror as some invisible foe attacked Rhyann. Everything moved in slow motion even though her knew it was only a matter of seconds.

The vampire chose that moment to make his escape and Gregori couldn't find the will to go after him. He rushed to were Wolf sat cradling Rhyann and Vlad. He took the small boy from Rhyann's limp arms and checked him for any injuries. Besides being frightened, nothing was wrong with the child. Gregori set Vlad down and turned his attention to Rhyann. He reached out with his mind, seeking hers. The light of her soul was fading fast, and there was only one thing he could think of to save her.

"Wolf, you have to bind her to you. Say the ritual words. Hold her soul to yours and we might be able to save her. We'll have to give her blood transfusions. When her body is strong enough, you will have to convert her. Shae, Jacques, Mikhail, Raven and Savannah are on their way,. We'll do what we can now and then we'll transport her to one of the healing caves." Gregori spoke gently, moving to open a vein on his wrist to provide blood for Rhyann.

"_Hurry, Mikhail. I fear that we might lose her and Wolf will become out worst nightmare. I will do all that I can to hold her to this world."_ Gregori spoke to Mikhail on a private mind link. _"There is something about her, something I can't quite figure out. But if we lose her, I believe that the future we have worked so hard for will never come."_

"_Do what you have to, Gregori. We will be there in a few minutes." _Mikhail replied.

Wolf forced Rhyann to swallow that blood Gregori dripped in her mouth. He knew that the blood would help strengthen her, help her body begin to heal so that when the time came to convert her she would be strong enough to survive. The light of her soul was fading and with it Wolf's hope for a future.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Rhyann could hear faint voices calling out to her, begging her to come back. But the peace that was beckoning her was to big of a temptation. She turned away from the voices and moved through the darkness, noticing a faint light. The farther away from the voices she moved the lighter the darkness became.

Suddenly everything was bright. Rhyann could hear new voices.

"Whats going on?" She asked, not really expecting an answer.

"You're not supposed to be here, Rhyann." A voice at her shoulder startled her.

Rhyann screamed and spun around. Standing before her was a young man with shoulder length amber hair and piercing gray eyes. There was something familiar about him. But what, Rhyann couldn't figure out.

"Do I know you?" Rhyann asked quietly.

"No, but I know you. And I know that you shouldn't be here. Its not your time. But, all things considered, you have earned the right for peace." The man looked off into the distance. "Come with me. There are people who are waiting anxiously for you." He turned and began to walk away.

"Wait, please, tell me your name." Rhyann rushed after him.

"My name is Hawk." Came the quiet reply. "One day you would have known me, but that is neither here nor there."

"What?" Rhyann was confused. "What do you mean I _would_ have known you? Whats going on? I don't understand any of this. I thought I died."

"Everything will be explained later. But in answer to you thinking that you had died, not exactly. Currently you are in a state of limbo. Your body is still struggling to survive. But whether or not it wins that battle is up to you, here. But that is for another time. Now hurry, I know the others are waiting for you." Hawk ushered her on.

Rhyann followed, taking the chance to look around. This place seemed like heaven, at least what she pictured it would look like. The people she could see appeared to be happy, content... at peace. A small smile spread across her face. This is what she wanted, what she had worked so hard to help create.

"RHYANN!!!!" A small voice cried, causing her to turn. There was a dark blear that raced towards her. A small child flung her arms around Rhyann's middle. Bright blue eyes looked up from beneath black curls.

"Airrian?" Her voice was weak as she spoke the name. WHAT was going on?


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

With the ancient blood flowing through her veins, Rhyann's body was beginning to heal itself. Wolf felt a small amount a relief. But the fact the her consciousness remained just out of reach was still worrisome to the Carpathians. Something was keeping Rhyann from waking. Nothing Wolf or Gregori did could change that.

Wolf could sense someone moving towards him through the caves. With a quick flick of his mind he knew that it was Mikhail.

"Wolf," Mikhail said quietly. "Is there any change?" Mikhail placed his hand on Wolf's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

Wolf shook his head. "No." He sighed. "Mikhail, I don't know what to do. Each new rising that passes without her waking... Its slowly killing me. I _need_ to touch her mind with mine, but I can't reach it. I think that the only thing that is keeping my while is that I know she's still in there. I can feel the small warmth of her soul, even if I can't touch it. But I don't know for how much longer this knowledge will sustain me."

Mikhail could feel the strain on Wolf. Hell, all of the Carpathians involved in this could feel the strain this situation was taking on Wolf. He worried for the man. Worried that he might not make it much longer. Wolf refused to leave the healing cave, refused to leave Rhyann's side. He wouldn't go to ground. His physical strength was rapidly being drained. The other healers and hunters provided blood for Wolf. If something didn't change soon, the Carpathian people would lose more than just one great hunter.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Shae stood at the window of the home she shared with her lifemate, Jacques. Her son, Vlad, lay nearby on the floor playing with some of his toys. She was extremely happy that he was home, safe. But she couldn't help but fell guilty about the current situation with Rhyann. If she hadn't asked for help in finding Vlad, Rhyann wouldn't have been injured.

Warm arms wrapping around her waist brought her back to the present.

"Little Red Hair," Jacques soft voice whispered in her ear. "It is not your fault that this happened. Wolf and Gregori do not place any of the blame on you. They only place blame on themselves for not protecting her the way they should have. But even that thinking isn't really accurate. They could not have know that there was another enemy there that had the ability to do what was done. It is something that no hunter of ours has ever come across before."

"I know, love. But I still feel responsible for this. I feel that my selfishness caused this to happen." Shae's voice carried a wealth of emotion. She turned in Jacques' arms and buried her head in his chest.

There was nothing he could say to make those feelings go away. In reality, Jacques himself harbored similar feelings himself. So, he did the only thing he could. He tightened his hold on the love of his life, and sent a silent prayer to God that Rhyann would pull through this.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sky Von Riker looked out over the valley. For the first time in almost two thousand years, she had hope for the future, and then it went up in smoke. She was going to lose the only person that had ever mattered to her.

The longer the young woman remained in a comatose state, the further away from being able to save the world the chosen became. She had been told that the fate of the world was in the hands of a young girl that could see many of the possibilities for the future. A girl that wouldn't be born until the last flickers of hope seemed to die for the guardians of the living world.

Sky sighed. God, it seemed had abandoned them in their darkest hour. It seemed that the light was about to be extinguished. True darkness was descending, and the last hope was fading faster than anyone else knew. Sky was helpless and she hated it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

A figure stood silently looking out over the city. Humans didn't know about the battle that was raging thousands of miles away. A single soul had to make a choice that unknown to her would affect more than just a few people. It would affect the whole world.

The figure raised a hand, reaching out for the sun. The setting sun signified the change that was happening in the world. It would be interesting to see what the new dawn would bring with it.

**A/N:** I know this chapter was short, sorry. Hope you continue to enjoy. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Airrian?" Rhyann whispered again.

The little girl with short black curls and bright blue eyes slowly let go of Rhyann's waist. A grin spread across the angelic face.

"Rhyann, I'm so happy to see you again." Airrian said. Suddenly a frown replaced the smile. "But if you're here, that means that you died. That wasn't supposed to happen. Not until after..."

"Airrian!" Hawk's voice was sharp, cutting the young girl's voice off. "Don't say anything else. You shouldn't even be here."

"But Hawk...!" Airrian's voice came out pleadingly.

"No, Airrian. After she's talked to the others, maybe you can see her." Hawk said gently, brushing a curl from the little girl's face. "I'll find you and let you know what's happened. Now, run along and go play with the other children." He pushed her towards a group of children standing off to the side, curiosity clearly written on their faces.

Rhyann was confused. She thought Airrian had been a figment of her imagination. Someone her mind had created to keep her company all those years ago. But if what was happening to her was real, then what did that mean happened when she was just a child?

"Come on, Rhyann. There isn't much time left." Hawk grabbed her hand and pulled her along behind him.

They continued to walk through a pleasant spring meadow. Though the sun was high in the sky, it wasn't hot. Nor was it cold. It was perfect. The air smelled faintly of flowers, fresh cut grass, and pure water.

Rhyann looked ahead in the direction they were walking. She could see figures gathered together. The closer they got to the gathering the more she could make out of the figures. They were all adults, most looking to be in their late twenties or early thirties. A few looked a little older.

As Rhyann and Hawk neared a man looked up at them. A look of utter sadness crossed his face. He said something quietly to the others, causing a few gasps as they all turned to focus on Rhyann.

"Rhyann," the man began. "I had hoped that the rumors we heard were false. But it seems that hope was in vain." He reached out a hand to her, placing it gently on her arm. "Please, sit with us. There is much that must be said, and if I'm right about the look of things, there isn't much time."

Rhyann found herself pushed into sitting on a log. The people gathered around her, most sitting but a few choosing to stand.

"What's going on? I don't understand what is happening here." Rhyann stated. "I remember looking for young Vlad, getting hit from behind and then I _thought_ I had died."

The man looked to the woman sitting beside him. She had a look in her eyes that made Rhyann shiver.

"In essence, that's what happened, Rhyann." The woman stated, quietly. "But you weren't meant to die. Not yet. Your heart, or soul, is refusing to let go of the living world. This place you are in now is a type of afterlife. Its limbo, where souls wait to be reincarnated."

Another voice spoke up from the other side of Rhyann. "We know things that are going to happen in the future. _He_ tells us, and than gives us the option to be reincarnated or not. He also lets us make the choice of when that will happen. But this, you ending up here, it wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, it wasn't." A new voice from behind said.

All of those gathered gasped. Rhyann turned to face the speaker. She felt the air whoosh from her lungs. She knew this man. A long time ago he had come to her and told her things. She'd been little more than an infant, and she couldn't remember what he'd said, but she remembered the _feel_ of his presence. Peace seemed to radiate off of him. A calmness settled over her heart and mind.

"That is why you have a choice. Your soul is bound to another's. One who refuses to let you go. But that isn't why you are being given this choice. No, you are being given this choice because of the sacrifice you made. All of your life you have been alone, never knowing love or companionship. Just when you were given a chance at both, you gave it up in order to protect an innocent life. The life of a child that had no ties to you. You gave up everything for people you had only barely met." The man paused, taking a deep breath and looking Rhyann in the eye. "The choice you have is to stay here, where you will live in peace until you decide to be reborn, or you can return to the life you had. If you return, know that you will face pain, fear, sorrow, heartbreaking agony. You will have to fight for your very survival. But also, you will know true happiness. You will have a man that loves you more than life itself. You will have a chance at a family. Things you never thought to have for yourself."

Rhyann looked away from those piecing brown eyes. She looked up to the sky. For a minute she breathed in the clean, fresh air.

She closed her eyes. "There's really not much of a choice. I know that. Dying changes nothing, but if you live, you have a chance to change so much. I don't care if there was no chance at happiness, my answer would still be the same." She looked at the faces of those gathered around her before looking back over her shoulder. "I want to go back, Raphael."

Raphael smiled. "I figured that's what you would say, but the boss man said that I had to ask." He held out his hand. "Time grows short, hurry."

Rhyann placed her hand in his and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"Rhyann," Hawk stepped up to her. "Soon we'll meet again. Thank you for making the choice you did. You don't know what it means to the world." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

As he pulled back Rhyann could see tears glimmering unshed in his eyes. The others moved forward and either hugged her or squeezed her arm.

"You made the right decision, Rhyann." The first woman she'd spoken to said. "Please tell our children they we are always with them."

Everything around her faded. Everything but Raphael. He turned her to look at him. "Most of this you won't remember, and for that I'm sorry. When you return to your physical body you will feel excruciating pain. Your mate will be there. As will the healers of the Carpathian people. Don't be afraid of what will come." He paused, closing his eyes and cocking his head as if listening to something or someone. "No matter how alone you may feel, there is always someone there, standing at your back. Never again will you have to face the world alone."

Raphael pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Goodbye, little sister. One day we will meet again, though not for many long centuries." He released her.

Rhyann watched as he faded. For a moment she felt as though she was floating, then she was suddenly slammed down. Pain shot through her entire body.

She cried out. "Holy fuck, make it stop."

"Rhyann?!?"

"Oh thank God!"

Voices surrounded her. Most chanting in a beautiful language, words she didn't understand. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was laying in a cavern lined by crystal stalagmites. People stood around her. She recognized a few of the faces.

Then her vision was blocked by one face. Wolf. The look on his face brought tears to her eyes. The relief was clearly painted in his expression. He moved closer and pressed his lips to hers. Gently rubbed them back and forth before moving them to press light kisses to every inch of her face.

"Rhyann, God I thought I had lost you." Tears tainted red freely flowed down his cheeks.

"Wolf," Rhyann whispered, moving her hand to reach out to him.

Pain stopped her, a small cry escaping her lips.

"Don't try to move, Rhyann." Another voice broke in. Gregori, healer for the Carpathian people. He moved into her line of sight. "Your body has been in a comatose state for nearly a week. Your muscles have seized." He gave her a small smile.

"What happened?" She whispered, her voice sounding scratchy.

"We don't really know. Something or someone attacked you while we were fighting Viktor. We thought you were lost to us forever, and that with you, Wolf was as well. But something helped hold your soul to this life." Gregori replied. "At first we thought it was your bond to Wolf, but it wasn't, not completely."

"No, it was _Him_. He told me that I had to make a choice" Rhyann said quietly.

"Him who?" Wolf asked, confused. "What choice?"

"...I can't remember. Its fading." She whispered.

Suddenly she gasped. Breathing was beginning to hurt.

"Wolf, you have to do it now. Complete the last exchange and convert her." Mikhail said. "Time draws short."

Wolf leaned over Rhyann again. "I'm sorry, love. This is going to hurt. If I could, I would spare you this, but I can not. I will shoulder as much of the pain as I can."

She could feel his warm breath on her neck. A sharp pain hit her as he sank his teeth into her neck. Quickly the pain faded into a pleasant sensation. Wolf drew back and swiped his tongue over the puncture wounds on her neck, closing them without leaving a mark. He drew a sharpened nail down his chest over his heart and pressed it to Rhyann's mouth.

Wolf took control of Rhyann's mind, forcing her to drink the blood he offered her. When she had swallowed enough for a true exchange he pulled back and closed the small cut. He wiped a drop of blood off of her lips with his thumb and licked it clean.

Rhyann opened her eyes, locking her gaze with his. "I love you, Wolf." It came out on a breath.

Rhyann felt her insides begin to grow hot and uncomfortable, as if they were suddenly twisting and turning. "Damn it, I'm gonna be sick."

Gregori placed a hand on her stomach and felt the wrenching inside her body, the building waves of heat. The breath rushed out of her lungs, tearing a cry of pain from her throat. She jerked up, then slammed back down.

Wolf laced his fingers through hers. "It has begun, my love." He merged his mind with hers, focused on shouldering as much of the pain as possible.

The first wave of pain lasted several minutes. Wolf was swearing in several languages and sweating heavily. He wiped beads of blood from her face with shaking hands.

"I'm OK." Rhyann panted.

Wolf gave a forced laugh. Leave it to his mate to pretend nothing was wrong. Suddenly she tightened her grip on him, her muscled going rigid.

Gregori and Mikhail had to help Wolf hold her down as her body seized and contorted, the fire racing to tissue and bones. It squeezed her heart and lungs, reshaping, changing her organs. The pain was so intense the other two hunters felt it as they held her still.

Red-hot fire that threatened her very sanity raced through her. Rhyann wanted to scream and scream, but no sound emerged. She was going to be sick. Her body was trying desperately to rid itself of any toxins, of the last remnants of human blood and waste. Wolf held her in his arms.

_"Stay with me, love. In another few minutes it will be over and I can send you safely to sleep. The pain won't be able to reach you."_

The moment there was no chance of her choking on her own blood or vomit, Wolf sent Rhyann into a deep sleep so that her body could finish converting on its own. He held her close, his mind still locked with hers, ensuring that nothing went wrong. When he sensed the conversion was complete and that she was safe, he released his hold on her and allowed the others to help him clean her body of the remnants of blood and vomit.

Gregori opened the earth, creating a place for Wolf and Rhyann to rest. He moved back, making room for Wolf to lay his lifemate down. When Wolf looked up to him Gregori extended an arm.

"Take what you need, brother. I offer freely that you might have the strength for your lifemate." Gregori whispered softly.

"Thank you, Gregori." Wolf sank his fangs into the extended wrist. He drank deeply, feeling strength returning to his wary body. He pulled back and closed the punctures.

"I will rest above you and Rhyann." Gregori said as Wolf laid down next to Rhyann, pulling her close. "The others will place safeguards on the cave. Sleep as long as you need. When you rise next, there will be someone here to provide blood for you both."

"Again, I thank you, Gregori." Wolf said before shutting down his heart and lungs, preparing to sleep in the way of his people.

Once Wolf and Rhyann were resting in the way of their people, Gregori closed the earth over them, placing a safeguard around them.

"There is more going on here than we know." Mikhail said quietly, pulling Raven close to his side.

"It does appear that way, doesn't it." Gregori replied.

"I can't tell you who or what attacked Rhyann," a feminine voice said from the entrance to the healing cave, "but I can tell you that there is a force that is working in our favor."

"Sky," Gregori acknowledged the woman.

"Rhyann is a catalyst, a scion of sorts. The hope for the future rests with her, or soon will." Sky said quietly, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Mikhail asked.

Sky only shook her head. "Protect them, Prince." She turned and walked out, pausing at the entrance. "Tell Wolf that I'll see him again one day."

With that last comment she dissolved into a fine mist, racing towards the rising sun.

**A/N:** I got this chapter finished sooner than I thought I would. I hope that you enjoy it. Please review it and let me know what you think of the story so far. Seriously. I love input from you guys. Oh, I want to dedicate this chapter to Eternal Flame, I love you, baby. Stay strong. PEACE! And once again, thanks for reading. :D


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** OMG, I am so bad at updating. I am so sorry, and I even promised to update more often...The only excuse I have to offer is that I was suffering from writers block and had a bunch of shit happen with my family that took all of my time and energy. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Yes, there is sex in it. And it is descriptive. Thats why this story is rated M. If you don't approve, don't read. If you do approve, I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think.

Chapter 12

It was the third rising since Rhyann had been converted. Wolf woke, and sent out a silent probe. Gregori, Traian, Falcon and their lifemates were all nearby, waiting for Wolf and Rhyann to wake. Wolf moved the soil, creating an opening to the surface.

Hunger was beating at him. He knew that when Rhyann woke, she too would be starving. Wolf looked down at her. Though she had been through so much during the last couple of weeks, she was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her face looked peaceful, almost as if nothing had happened.

_"Wolf, if you would like, myself and Traian are willing to provide blood for you."_ Gregori spoke along their telepathic thread.

_"Thank you, Gregori. I would be grateful to you both."_ Wolf replied. He was anxious to wake Rhyann. He still had not fully completed the ancient ritual, binding them together for the rest of eternity.

Wolf could sense the others approaching down the cavern entrance. He picked Rhyann up and floated them to the surface. He made soft silken sheets to lay her on. Gently he laid her down, making sure that not a single speck of dirt could be found on her body or in her hair.

Gregori and the others walked in to the cavern. Savannah, Sara, and Joie went over to where Rhyann lay. Savannah brushed a gentle hand across Rhyann's cheek. "It's hard to believe all that has happened in just a few weeks." She whispered to the other women. "Wolf was ready to face the dawn, and God placed the other half of his soul squarely in his way."

"It seems that is often the way it happens with our people." Sara replied. "Although, for awhile there, it looked as though we would still lose both of them."

"I wonder what happened to Rhyann. She said some things when she first came back, before the conversion." Joie whispered. "And then after Wolf put them both to ground, Sky said what she did before she disappeared. I know that something is happening, we all do. But what it is, that is anyone's guess. We have some time to prepare. Let us hope that it is enough."

The women broke off as the men approached.

"We will be nearby if you have need of us," Gregori said to Wolf. "Wake your mate. There is much that we must prepare for and it will mean much to our people to see that Rhyann is well."

Wolf nodded. The others shimmered into fine mist and streaked from the cavern. Wolf turned his attention to Rhyann. He moved to lay next to her. He reached out with his mind and woke her from the sleep of his people.

Her heart started beating.

Rhyann drew air into her lungs on a gasp. She felt movement above her and knew that Wolf was there. She opened her eyes to look at him. He had a faintly worried look on his face. She smiled.

"Hey you." She whispered.

Wolf felt his face soften. "Hey." He whispered back before lowering his lips to hers.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle. Light, feathery bushes of lips. Rhyann sighed and pressed closer to Wolf, deepening the kiss.

Lips opened and tongues fought for dominance.

Rhyann could hear her heartbeat beginning to race. But more than that, she could hear the blood rushing through Wolf's veins. A different form of hunger beat at her. Beckoning her to sink her teeth into Wolf's warm flesh.

She pulled away, turning wide eyes to Wolf. "What is happening to me?" She asked quietly.

"It is natural, love." Wolf replied. "Do not fear it." He leaned in to press his lips against her throat. He feathered kissing along her collarbone.

"You need the nourishment, and I need to provide it for you." He whispered in her ear. "Do it. You know it must be done."

Rhyann felt her teeth lengthening. Wolf leaned back, giving her room to move. She looked at him for a moment before leaning in to place light kisses to his cheek and jaw. She slowly moved her light caresses down his neck and over his chest. She stopped right above his heart. Rhyann let her teeth scrape lightly over his skin. She shifted. Her teeth sank deep into his warm flesh.

Wolf tried to hold back his groans as Rhyann teased him with light kisses. He was successful until he felt her bite. White-hot lightening shot through his veins as she began to suck gently, drinking the blood that would help her regain her strength. Heat rushed to his gut, then lower. He knew it was time.

Ancient words flowed into his mind. "I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give to you my protection, my allegiance, my heart, my soul, and my body. I take into my keeping the same that is yours. Your life, happiness and welfare will be cherished and placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate, bound to me for all eternity and always in my care."

Rhyann heard the words he whispered. As she closed the pinpricks over his heart she felt a strange shifting in her heart. Almost as if for the first time she was whole, as if there had been a piece of her soul that was missing and had finally been found.

Need pulsed through Rhyann. Heat began pooling low, demanding. Wolf knew. He pulled her closer. Their fingers touched, palms slid together and fingers gripped. Wolf urged her down on his lap. Lost in a fog of growing desire and overwhelming hunger, Rhyann willingly let him guide her. His free hand found her face and he brought his mouth to hers, pulling a moan from her open lips.

Never one to pass up an opportunity, Wolf smoothly slid his tongue into her mouth and issued his own groan as her taste exploded inside his mouth with a force that left him dizzy.

He explored and Rhyann answered his need with her own until their tongues were actively dueling. His hand slid from her face over her throat and down to cup a full warm breast. The nipple beaded to a hard point that poked impudently into the palm of his hand as he gently squeezed. Rhyann gasped into his mouth, squirmed in his lap and pressed tighter against his exploring fingers.

Leaving the temptation of her breast, he moved over her abdomen and down the length of her thigh. The heat of her skin burned against his hand and he was drawn irresistibly upward, seeking her fevered core.

Lost in his kisses and the sensual exploration of his hands, Rhyann came to with a jolt at the feel of his hand inches from her flooding pussy. "Wolf," she whispered, covering his hand and holding it still against her thigh, staring at him with eyes filled with uncertainty.

"You need," he growled softly. "Let me give."

Rhyann looked deep into the glow of his eyes. It all seemed so simple, need and want and give and take. A shudder of desire ran through her and she nodded, releasing his hand. She did need, oh-so badly and he was the only one she wanted to assuage that aching need with.

"Open for me, sweetheart, this is going to be _sooo _good."

She spread her thighs and moaned deep in her throat as Wolf wasted no time in wedging his hand between them. There was nothing to impede his progress. His long fingers petted the drenched pelt that guarded her mound and he uttered a wordless growl that set Rhyann on fire. Parting the swollen lips of her pussy, a slick finger probed and slid deep into her weeping slit.

She gasped and tightened her muscles, holding the invader deep inside. In spite of the tight grip, Wolf easily worked his finger in and out of the slick, warm heat that filled her grasping channel and very quickly sent a second finger to join the first, easing her open.

"Wolf," Rhyann groaned, panting as ripples of pleasure assailed her senses.

Wolf withdrew his fingers and gently shushed her whimper of disappointment. He lifted his fingers, wet with her fragrant dew, and drew them into his mouth, tasting her. Rhyann watched wide-eyed, and shivered at the inferno that built in his eyes.

"So sweet," he growled. "You taste so sweet. Honey and heat, passion and desire. All in one wild, sweet nectar. One day soon I'm going to _feast _between your thighs," he promised as he slid his hand back into position, his fingers once again penetrating the depths of her quivering pussy. "But for now, just this and this," he whispered as his thumb found her clit.

Rhyann stiffened and shuddered, her breath hard and fast as Wolf expertly played a passionate game between her willing thighs. "Please, please, please, I _need_…" she gasped and writhed against him.

"Need what? This?" he questioned, pressing himself against her, his cock once more full and hard.

"Yes!" Rhyann admitted and broke free of his restraining grasp.

She scrambled to change positions until she was straddling his lap. Reaching out, her fingers wrapped around his swollen length. Wolf threw his head back, groaning as she slowly stroked him. Her need rode her hard. She rose up on her knees, holding him steady while she lowered herself to him.

Instantly, Wolf's hand appeared by her own and she released his cock, both her hands going to his shoulders. She let him guide his cock in and held on as the plump head softly nestled against her entrance and began its journey deep inside. She circled her hips, spreading her moisture while pushing down, and gasped as the hot, throbbing head popped inside. Once begun, the rest of his shaft easily followed as she lowered herself to his lap.

She felt her muscles part, the rich friction of his body sending euphoric shivers down her spine. Both of them were breathing heavily and she felt a heated puff of air moments before his hot mouth engulfed her breast and began earnestly suckling her pointed nipple.

Rhyann whimpered with pleasure. Her hips undulated against him as she stimulated her sheath and swollen clit with short thrusts. His cock head hit her cervix, sending ever increasing jolts of bliss through her, and she ground against it, groaning at the sensation. Wolf let her move as she wished for a time, then emitted a frustrated growl at her efforts. She felt his hands grasp the cheeks of her buttocks. Holding her tightly to him, he shifted effortlessly. Rhyann wrapped her long legs around his body and held on.

She bounced against him with the movement. "Wolf, please," she pleaded until suddenly her back came in contact with the floor.

In a voice husky with desire, he murmured in her ear. "This is more like it. Hard and fast, love."

He withdrew and she waited for his return, but Wolf had stopped. Digging her nails into the hard muscles of his shoulders, she did her best to shake him with little result.

"Now, damn it, now!" she demanded, tightening her thighs around his hips.

Wolf gave her a feral grin and complied, sliding in to the hilt with a force and power that swept her breath away and tore a gasping groan from her throat. Rhyann was unable to do more than hold on as he thrust again and again, long, hard strokes that sent his thick cock surging in and out until she felt she would go mad with the pleasure.

Sweat broke out on their skin. Heated air swirled around them, saturated with scents that mingled and became a drugging cocktail of male-female arousal. The sweet-spicy musk perfumed the air, screaming of need and encouraging their wanton desire for a pure, abandoned mating.

Rhyann was lost and blind in a fog of sensation, filled with smooth skin and hard muscle, rough hair that abraded her nipples, trickles of sweat and the juices between her thighs that emitted a slurping sound with every thrust of Wolf's thick, battering cock. Their grunts and moans of effort and pleasure rang out, accompanied by the thumping slap of their bodies as they slammed together. The heady scent of sex wrapped its tendrils around them, tying them with invisible bonds.

Arms around his shoulders and overwhelmed by the pleasure that was rapidly building to an explosion, she fastened her teeth in Wolf's skin and bit. He froze for a split second and uttered a deep rolling growl that quickly became a short intense howl of sound that caused the hair on Rhyann's arms to stand up. At the same time, it sent a bolt of wild desire through her that twisted her gut with a sensation near pain.

Wolf reacted with savage intensity, his thrusts becoming short, hard staccato jabs that quickly had Rhyann sobbing for release as the pressure built unbearably higher and higher. He moved with an endless, fluid rhythm that sent her crashing over the edge with a wailing cry. Her pussy gripped and released him in rapid-fire pulses, milking the thick, solid length of him until, with a guttural roar, he exploded and emptied himself within her. Long, hard spurts were felt as pulsing shudders within Rhyann's clasping channel.

Wolf rolled over, taking Rhyann with him. Rhyann rested with boneless grace on top of him. Both were struggling to regain their breath, and several minutes went by as they did just that. Strength slowly returned and Wolf began to gently stroke his hand over the creamy smooth skin of her back.

Rhyann propped herself up on her arms and looked down into Wolf's face, a smile spreading across her lips. "Thank you, Wolf. For the first time I feel that I can finally let go of the past and what happened. I won't forget, but I refuse to let what happened taint what I've found with you." Unshed tears made her eyes shimmer like diamonds in the candle light.

"I should be the one thanking you, _milaya_, not the other way around." Wolf whispered. "You are everything I ever wished for in a lifemate and more."

For a long time Rhyann and Wolf lay there, wrapped in each others arms, content.

Finally Wolf began to move. He brushed a lock of her hair from Rhyann's face. "I suppose that we should return to Mikhail's house. Gregori told me earlier that Mikhail and the others were anxious for you to wake."

Rhyann groaned. She really wasn't looking forward to meeting everyone again. She knew that they had questions about what had happened after finding Vlad. She, too, had questions, but not many answers.

Rhyann forced herself to sit up. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked around the cavern for the first time. It was truly breathtaking. The walls and ceiling looked to be made of crystal. The candle light making them shimmer and sparkle. There was a peacefulness that seemed to radiate throughout the cavern.

Wolf stood and fashioned clothes for himself and for Rhyann. After meeting with Mikhail and the others, he would begin to teach Rhyann the ways of the Carpathian people. He was looking forward to it, experiencing the wonder of it all through Rhyann's mind. He held out a hand to Rhyann. She took it and Wolf pulled her to her feet. He held out the clothing for her to take.

For the first time Rhyann realized her state of undress and blushed. Quickly she pulled on the shirt and pants Wolf made for her. Socks and shoes appeared on her feet. She looked up at Wolf, shock clearly written on her face. He laughed.

"Later I'll show you how to do that. But for now it is time to meet with the Prince and the others."

Together they walked out into the night, heading towards the home of the Prince and his lifemate.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: OMG. I can not believe how long it has taken me to update. For all of my readers, my biggest apologies. All I can say is that things have been rather chaotic the last couple of months. It doesn't help any that my hard drive had been wiped and I lost everything that I had written. It wasn't easy to rewrite this chapter, so I hope that you enjoy this chapter. I will sincerely try to update more often. Again, thank you to all of those of you who read this.**

Chapter 13

Rhyann and Wolf walked from the entrance to the cave network. The first thing she noticed was the improvement in her hearing. Rhyann could hear each individual leaf in the trees as a gentle breeze caressed the land. She could hear the scurrying of small creatures as they prepared for the night.

The next thing she noticed was the change in her vision. Even though it was dark and there was no visible moon, Rhyann could see everything and in great detail. Though it was night, the world was a bright place. The colors were vibrant, brilliantly breath-taking.

Rhyann laughed at the beauty around her. It was amazing that so many people couldn't see it. That they feared the night and many of the creatures that felt at home in the darkness.

True, there were things hiding in the darkness that should frighten anyone. But there were also things like that that felt at home in the light as well. Rhyann knew that better than most.

Wolf was a silent shadow in her mind. He smiled at the wonder Rhyann felt as they walked toward Mikhail's home. He too was able to look at the night with a new sense of wonder. But what shocked him the most was the sense of excitement he felt when he thought of all the things he had to teach Rhyann about their world. So many things that she'd thought impossible would now be open to her to experience. The thrill of flying as a bird, running as a wolf, all the things people only dream about.

Rhyann could sense the pride Wolf felt for her. She had simply accepted the changes made so suddenly and with out her consent in her life. She smiled up at him as he pulled her close. No matter what happened anywhere they went, Rhyann would always feel safe and at home in Wolf's arms.

They were like the bars of a cage she could never escape. Wolf's arms locked around Rhyann's smaller frame, halting her angry pacing.

Rhyann snarled. "I don't want to hear it, Wolf." She glared at the gathered warriors. "I am not some weak, frail woman that needs a man to protect me. I am a fighter. I have been my whole life. What happened doesn't change anything."

"You are wrong about that, Little Warrior." Gregori spoke up. "And you can stop growling at me." He gave her a look full of amusement. "What happened changed everything."

"No, it doesn't." Rhyann started.

"Let me explain something to you, Rhyann. As a people, we are dying. Our women and children are our greatest treasures, our hope for the future we are fighting for. We knew who our enemies were and how to fight them. We knew what types of things to expect from them. But an enemy that can strike completely unseen, unheard, and _unsensed_? How do we fight against that, let alone protect out families from it?"

Rhyann felt her heart sink. She knew Gregori was right. But there was something he had said that made her pause. Something that she had forgotten about, or at least pushed to the back of her mind. "That's not quite true. About the not being able to sense the one that attacked me." Rhyann whispered. Every Carpathian froze.

"What do you mean?" Mikhail asked.

Rhyann locked her eyes on a spot on the floor at her feet. "Just before, it was like the world was moving in slow motion. Everything but me and Vlad, anyways. I knew in that moment that the only thing that mattered was protecting Vlad. If I had to die to do it, than that was a sacrifice I was willing to make." She lifted her eyes to Mikhail's. "I knew before that moment. There was plenty of time for me to save myself. But if I had done so, Vlad would have lost his life." She looked at Jacques and then to Gregori, before looking briefly towards each of the gathered hunters. Her eyes changed slightly, along with her voice. "I made my choice. And Destiny has been set on a new path, one that will change everything you know. It is time for each individual involved in this war to make their choice."

Wolf let out the breath he had been holding. There was more to this slight woman in his arms, his lifemate, than anyone, including himself, knew about. Deep inside her small figure a warrior unlike any other waits for the moment when it can be released, permitted to fight for the future she was promised by one far greater than any mortal or immortal to ever walk this earth. Their world was changing, their very existence. New hope for the future was blooming, being accepted as more of the ancient hunters sent out by Mikhail's father returned to their homeland.

"Little one," Lucien Daratranzanoff, stepped forward. "If you would permit me, I would be honored if you would let me examine your memories of the time before you were attacked."

The idea of letting someone other than her lifemate into her mind was something that made Rhyann feel sick to her stomach. Literally. There were things in her past that she preferred not to share with others. Things that she had locked away so deep in her mind that it would most likely be physically painful for those memories to be released.

Wolf could sense the trepidation Rhyann felt at the prospect of having anyone else in her mind. But perhaps it could help Mikhail and Gregori figure out how to protect against the new threat to their people, and even figure out who or what was capable of such a thing.

"_Love, I will be with you if you should chose to allow Lucien to access your memories."_ Wolf whispered in her mind.

Rhyann looked up at Wolf and smiled. She knew that he would never leave her to face this alone. As painful as it was going to be, Rhyann knew that whatever Lucien found could help their people survive. It was her duty to help protect new found family in anyways she was able.

"OK. But not here. Not with all these people watching." Rhyann said softly.

"Tomorrow is soon enough." Gregori stated. "For now, spend time with Wolf. Let him show you what awaits you now that you are Carpathian. The night is ours, as are the elements. Explore your new life."

Each of the Carpathians gathered left, their hearts slightly lighter then when they arrived. Hope for the future was renewed. They cast a smile and nod in Rhyann and Wolf's direction.

When everyone but Rhyann, Wolf, Mikhail, and Gregori had left, a sense of serenity had fallen on the group. "Thank you, Rhyann, for everything you have done, and everything you will do for our people." Mikhail said quietly. "You have no idea of the impact that your selflessness has had on everyone here."

Wolf wrapped his arms around Rhyann's waist. It astounded him how drastically his life had changed in such a short amount of time. He had returned home with every intention of ending his existence. Who would have thought that in the darkest moment of his life, God would place in his path the greatest thing anyone could ever hope for, his soulmate. He felt his throat tighten with emotion. He was so proud of Rhyann, her willingness to give everything of herself to a people she didn't know. Her willingness to sacrifice her very life for another make tears shimmer in his eyes. Gently, Wolf pressed a kiss to her head.

"_Little love, there is something I would like to show you."_ Wolf's voice whispered in her mind. Rhyann smiled. She had been nervous, facing people she didn't know. But now, she didn't feel nervous, she felt light hearted, as if there was a new sense of hope growing from the hearts of the people here.

Together they walked out into the night.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As they walked from Mikhail's house, Rhyann sighed. The night helped calm her nerves. For the moment, she could forget everything but the man walking beside her. Wolf. In only a few days, he had come to mean so much to her. She knew that whatever the future held, as long as she was with him, everything would be OK.

"As Gregori said, there are so many things for you to learn about our life. There are wonders you can't even begin to imagine. Have you ever wondered what it would feel like to run with the wolves, or to fly like a bird? As Carpathians, we can do that and so much more. Nothing is impossible if you set your mind to it." Wolf's voice held the promise of adventure. "Tonight, you will begin to learn what the world has to offer our people."

A sense of excitement filled Rhyann. For the first time she could remember, Rhyann actually felt like a carefree child. Something she had never been.

"I want you to picture a wolf in your mind. Every detail you can think of, as clearly as possible." Wolf whispered quietly in her ear.

Rhyann closed her eyes, picturing what Wolf described to her. The sleek, powerful body. Strong jaws. Satin fur. Green piercing eyes. Truly one of the most beautiful creatures she'd ever seen.

"Now, merge your mind with mine." Wolf said. "Let me show you how it is done."

Rhyann focused on Wolf. She could see in his mind the image of a wolf, similar to the one she had imagined. Before her eyes Wolf's body began to change, contort, until finally a large black wolf stood before her.

"Oh my God!" It left her mouth on a gasp. Slowly she knelt, her hands gently stroking over the fur of the wolf. "This is amazing."

_"Now, it is your turn, love."_ Wolf's voice whispered in her mind. _"You were in my mind as I transformed. Picture in your mind the wolf. See yourself becoming the wolf. Hold that image in your mind."_

Rhyann did as Wolf instructed. She closed her eyes, concentrating. She felt a shift in the world and opened her eyes. Everything had changed. Her eyesight was even better, as was her sense of smell. The view of the world had shifted. She was closer to the ground. Rhyann looked down at what used to be her hands. Instead they were paws, a deep chocolate and silver color.

She laughed. _"This is amazing, Wolf! I feel like I could run forever and never tire."_

Wolf looked at Rhyann. Truly she was the most stunning creature he had ever seen. He moved his larger form closer to her, rubbing against her side. _"Would you like to run?"_

_"Do you even need to ask?"_ Rhyann took off. Running away from Mikhail's house in the opposite direction of the town.

Wolf easily kept pace with her, letting Rhyann lead. He could feel the joy radiating from her mind. For the first time in centuries Wolf could actually enjoy the feel of running so effortlessly, and it was all thanks to the miracle next to him.

After what seemed like hours, Wolf directed Rhyann towards a secluded waterfall. He let the image of the wolf go and shifted back to his natural form. Following his example, Rhyann shifted as well.

"That was absolutely the most amazing thing I have ever experienced." Rhyann threw her arms around Wolf, oblivious to that fact that neither had clothes on.

"Really, the most exciting thing?" Wolf asked, a mischievous tone to his voice. "I think I need to remedy that."

For a second Rhyann was confused. But as she felt Wolf sliding his hands down her sides, it hit her that both of them were completely naked and he was slightly aroused.

"Little one, you don't know what you do to me." He whispered hoarsely in her ear.

Rhyann's heart started pounding, and her heart sped up. The images flashing through Wolf's mind gave her a pretty good idea of what she did to him, though some of the pictures made her want to hide in embarrassment. While she wasn't a virgin by any means, Rhyann was far from experienced sexually.

A shadow in the back of her mind, Wolf knew how scared Rhyann really was. The first time they'd been together she hadn't really had a chance to think about what was going to happen. This time though, her fears were crowding her mind.

"Relax, Rhyann." He whispered. "I promise there is nothing to worry about. We can take this as slow as you want."

Rhyann hid her face in Wolf's chest. "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. I've been in your mind. I understand." Wolf swung Rhyann up in his arms and walked into the pool created by the waterfall.

The cool water soothed his heated skin. Gently he lowered Rhyann into the water. As the water touched her for the first time Rhyann gasped. It was _cold_. But shortly after entering the water her body became used to the temperature. She relaxed. Wolf released her from his hold, allowing her to float away.

Rhyann took a deep breath, slowly letting it out. "Wolf," she said quietly, "I've never done this before. I mean, I'm not a virgin or anything, but the first time, its not something I want to remember. You know that. And tonight? That was amazing, don't get me wrong. But it just happened. I didn't really think about it."

Wolf took ahold of Rhyann, pulling her to his chest. "I know. This doesn't have to happen right now. We can just sit here and enjoy each other's company. Use this time to get to know one another."

Rhyann tilted her head back to look at Wolf, a smile of gratitude on her lips. She turned her attention towards the night sky. The stars were so bright. She thought about the past, knowing that if he wanted, Wolf could just sort through her memories. She also knew that he wouldn't do so unless she told him to.

"When I was a child," Rhyann began, "I knew I was different that everyone else. I knew things that no one should be able to know. It freaked my parents out. They didn't know what to do with me. So I learned early on to not say anything about the things I saw. I didn't have any friends in the beginning. Everyone knew that there was something off about me."

Rhyann paused, remembering. "When I was 7 I made a friend. I'd seen her around the neighborhood, but I didn't know where she lived, and I'd never seen her at school. Her name was Airrian. Like me, she was different. She knew things about me, about the things I could see and do. Airrian didn't judge me like everyone else did. When I brought her home for the first time, my parents didn't know what to think about her. For the most part the ignored us. When I was with her, I didn't have to hide anything. I felt like a normal child. Then one day shortly after I'd turned 9 Airrian just disappeared. I thought my world had come to an end. I was alone again. It wasn't until years later that I realized the truth about Airrian. Airrian wasn't real. Well, she was, but she wasn't part of the physical world. I figured that she had been sent to help me by God. Sometimes I still think that Airrian was a figment of my imagination, something my childhood mind had created to ease the loneliness I had always felt. Anyways, when I was 10 my parents were at their wits end on how do deal with me. They'd taken me to so many different psychiatrists and psychologists and nobody could figure out what was wrong with me. So, my parents decided that the only option was to send me to a boarding school in another state. I ended up in a small town in Vermont. The school was a Catholic school. It shouldn't have surprised me that my parents would choose a school like that since they thought half the time that I was possessed by the devil.

"It was there that I met Michael. He was a priest there. I had snuck into the chapel one night after having a dream that I knew was real, a premonition of the future. I was, not exactly scared, but confused. I didn't understand the things I saw: People who had been hiding from the world stepping out of the shadows, embracing a woman. Hope was written so clearly on their faces. But at the same time, a darkness unlike any other was stalking them, hunting the woman. So I went to the one place that I felt at peace, a small an clove in the chapel. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember was Father Michael sitting down next to me asking me what was wrong. Instead of answering him I asked him a question. I asked if people with special abilities were evil. Michael laughed. He said that God chose those of his children he believed to be strong enough to bare the weight of the world to have additional abilities that would help them to help his other children. He then told me that he knew that I had a gift that I didn't fully understand, and that given time, I would learn the full extent of it. Hearing him tell me that broke something inside of me and I told him everything. Everything about what I had seen throughout the years, about Airrian. We talked for hours. For the first time in my life, I felt as though everything was going to be alright.

"For the next 6 years I learned how to control my abilities. Michael and another priest, Gabriel, helped me accept my destiny. I went home that summer, my parents had had twins the year before and I wanted to meet them. I knew my parents didn't want me there, but they let me stay. That was when I was raped. After that, my parents said they couldn't handle me anymore. That they wanted nothing to do with me. Michael and Gabriel took me back to the school. They took me in when no one else wanted me.

"I learned everything I could, in an effort to forget the past. When I was 18 I realized that I could get into peoples heads, I could think like them and understand their motives for certain things. That was the first time I helped the government find a serial killer. From then on, I always had work. The Feds put me through school. I finished my 4 year degree in a year and a half, and had completed my PhD by the time I was 21. I still keep in touch with Michael and Gabriel. I swear they haven't changed a bit in the 14 years I've known them."

Rhyann looked at Wolf's face. She could see the sorrow in his eyes, and knew that it was for the child she had never been. "I don't regret any of it. If it hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here now, with you."

Wolf leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead. "I am blessed to have been given you as my other half. You are an amazing woman, do you know that? I feel humbled by your very existence."

Rhyann shook her head. "Whatever. Tell me about your life."

Wolf shifted slightly, adjusting his hold on Rhyann. "I grew up here with my parents and my twin sister, Sky. My parents didn't follow the ways of our people. Instead of insisting that Sky be the epitome of the female species, my father trained her to hunt the vampire with me. From the earliest days of our existence, Sky has always been by my side. We were a team, everything one of us knew, the other knew. When Mikhail's father, Vlad, asked for volunteers to go out into the world and protect humanity from the vampires, I knew that it was my duty to go. Sky insisted that she come with me, even though our parents tried to get her to stay. Together we went to the heart of Africa. We continued to learn as much as we could, sharing everything. We fought side by side for thousands of years. I had lost all emotion and the ability to see color by the time I was 150, which is unusual. It generally takes around 200 or 300 years before the males lose their emotions.

"I think Sky knew that the darkness was stronger in me, and that is why she insisted on joining me in my self imposed exile. I don't think that I will ever be able to thank her enough for the sacrifice she made for me. Sky was the light in my life until just a few years ago. She would share her emotions with me. But finally the darkness became too strong for me to fight much longer. Sky made me promise to return home one last time before I ended my life. It seemed like the only thing to do. So, here we are. We arrived just when Mikhail announced that young Vlad had been taken. I had given up all hope of ever finding the other half of my soul, you. And when I was at the breaking point, some divine force brought you to me. I had a renewed sense of hope for my future."

Wolf stopped talking.

"Oh come on, give me more detail than that." Rhyann begged. "Tell me about what it was like growing up."

Wolf chuckled lightly. "I was great. Learning to shapeshift was quite an experience. I know that Sky and I drove our parents crazy. I think we were 12 the first time we tried it. We'd overheard some of the older ones talking about it, how fast they could switch forms and what things they could do in those forms. So Sky and I snuck off to one of the nearby caves and tried our hands at it. One of the hunters caught us in the act. Half of me was a tiger. I had a tail, huge ears sitting on the top of my head, one arm and one leg that were like those of a tiger. When he walked in, we thought we were dead. He dragged us back to our parents, who just happened to be with the Prince and his lifemate at that moment. He showed the image of us to our parents and the prince. Needless to say, they got a kick out of it. Soon everyone knew about it. At that time, Sky and I were the only young children in the village. My father took us the next night and showed us the proper way to shapeshift."

The look in Wolf's eyes as he remembered this brought tears to Rhyann's eyes. She could see in his mind his father and mother. Rhyann knew that he missed them, how much it had hurt to leave them, knowing the more than likely he would never see them again. But something about the image in his mind had her puzzled. All four of the people were familiar to her, almost as if she knew them. Rhyann pushed the feeling aside, figuring that she was simply picking up Wolf's emotions.

"Come, love." Wolf said, standing up. "The dawn approaches, and we have a ways to travel back to our resting place."

Rhyann took Wolf's hand and allowed him to pull her from the water. She smiled slightly. "Thank you, for sharing that with me."

Wolf smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to her upturned lips. "Picture the wolf again." He instructed before shifting his form.

Together they raced back to the caves near Mikhail's house, Wolf leading the way.


	16. Chapter 15

_**A/N:** _**OMG. I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Life has been hell for the last couple of months, and my muse had decided to run away. But she came back and this is the result. I hope you all enjoy it. **

Chapter 15

The cavern Wolf led them to was breath taking. The crystal veins glittered like diamonds in the flickering light cast by hundreds of candles. In the center of the chamber was a plush looking bed, Rhyann looked at it for a moment, confusion clear on her face.

Wolf gave a small chuckle. "A gift from Raven and Shae. They remember what it was like to be newly converted, and finding it a little difficult to accept the concept of going to ground."

Rhyann thought about that for a moment. The thought of being buried alive made her shudder. She would have to remember to thank the two women for their kindness the next time she saw them.

"How exactly is this going to work?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. "What does going to ground entail?"

"As Carpathians we have the ability to stop our hearts, shutting down our bodies. When we go to ground we enter the earth, shut down our bodies and allow the earth to rejuvenate us." Wolf answered.

"But how do you know when it it time to start you body back up? What if there is danger or something close by?"

Wolf thought about that for a few minutes. "Our 'essence' stays aware and we set safeguards around us that are a part of our essence. When our bodies are rejuvenated and the sun has set we instinctively know when it is time to return to the waking world. The earth itself is tied to us in a way that it warns us when something is not right."

"I guess that makes sense, sort of. I'm sure that given enough time I'll understand all of this." Rhyann said quietly.

Wolf smiled. Standing next to Rhyann he felt the sun brake above the horizon, lighting the world outside their resting place. He could feel his strength weakening.

"Can you feel it?" He asked in a low voice.

Rhyann nodded.

"Dawn has come. It is time to go to ground."

Rhyann looked at the bed and back at Wolf.

"Do not fear anything, love. Lay down on the bed and do not think about going to ground. You will be sleeping the sleep of the Carpathians before I place you in the earth. I will set the safeguards and make sure all is as it should be before going to ground."

"Thank you, Wolf." Rhyann smiled at him.

She went to the bed and crawled on to it. As she lay there she merged her mind with Wolf's, watching as he set the safeguards that would protect them as they slept. She felt him welcome her, glad that she wanted to learn how things were done.

After the safeguards were in place, Wolf went to the bed and Rhyann. He lay next to her and pulled her smaller form close. Rhyann put her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart. The sound soothing.

"_Sleep, love."_ Wolf whispered in her mind as he sent the silent command for her to sleep in the way of their people. He listened as the breath left her lungs and her heart ceased to beat. Once he was sure she rested peacefully, Wolf opened the ground and placed her gently in the rich, welcoming soil, removing her clothing to allow the earth to touch her. After adding more safeguards around their resting place, Wolf removed his own clothing and lay down next to his lifemate. He pulled her close, curling his larger body around hers in a protective manner. As he closed the earth over them, Wolf shut his organs down, dropping into the sleep of his people.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Mist swirled around Rhyann. Was this a dream?

"No, this isn't a dream, Rhyann. Not really." A voice spoke from behind her.

Rhyann spun around to face the owner of that achingly familiar voice. "Gabriel?" She whispered.

"Hello, little one." Gabriel held out his arms to her.

Feeling like a small child, Rhyann ran and threw herself into the arms of one of the men who had helped her survive the trauma of her youth. The warmth of that embrace felt like home.

"Oh Gabriel, I've missed you so much.:

Gabriel laughed, hugging her tight. "As have I, as have I. But that is neither here nor there. We don't have much time, and there is a great many things you need to know. Michael and Raphael wish they could be here, but both had other assignments."

What are you talking about? This doesn't make any sense."

"I know, and for that I am sorry. Soon enough everything will be made clear. Come, walk with me for a while and I'll explain what I can." He held out a hand to her.

Rhyann took it, knowing that whatever was going to happen would change everything she had ever known.

"I'll start at the beginning. Some of this you already know, it has just been locked away in the back of your mind. Your parents aren't actually biologically related to you, though they think it. You were placed in their care the day you were born in order to protect you. Raphael watched over you for the first couple of years. Just until you learned enough control not to expose yourself for what you are. Then our orders where to let you go. Until the time came for us to train you, we weren't supposed to have any contact with you. It nearly killed us. You were our little angel, our baby sister. We didn't know what would happen to you during the years we would be separated. But we had to let you go. Destiny had to be allowed to unfold." Gabriel paused, a far away look in his eyes. "Not a day went by that we didn't think about you. Raphael came to Michael and me one day and told us that Airrian had gone missing. We were frantic. She was the only link we had left to you. What we didn't know at that time was that she had been sent to you. Sent to help you. A couple of years later she came back and told us that the time was almost upon us to train you. But that we would have our work cut out for us. Things had happened, and you had suffered greatly because of the fate destiny had laid out for you."

"Hold up a second. What are you talking about?" Confusion held Rhyann in its grasp.

"You, Rhyann. You aren't human. You never have been. Like the Carpathian people, our kind has been around since the beginning of time. The Carpathians are the dark guardians, while we are their counterparts. We are the guardians of the day. Though much has been forgotten through the ages by both our peoples, we have always held to our duty. Most of our people and the Carpathians have forgotten that the other exists. But as the times grow more desperate with the spread of evil, it is of vital importance that both our peoples be reminded of our true destinies. That burden has, in part, been placed on your shoulders. And for that I am sorry. But know, little sister, that you will never have to bear this burden alone. You have your mate, and he will give you strength as will the leaders of the Carpathian people. Together with the others who have been chosen, you will bring a light back into the world that has been missing for thousands of years." Gabriel turned, placing both hands to cup her face. "When you wake this conversation will be hazy. But as the ancient hunter searches your memories, everything that was ever locked away will be brought into focus. It will be hard on you, but it is the fastest way for us to ensure that the information will be passed onto the Carpathian Prince. Time is limited, otherwise we would find a gentler way to do this."

Rhyann nodded. "I understand. I remember before, when I fell protecting young Vlad, Raphael warned me that it wouldn't be easy, continuing to love in this world. But I made my choice then, and I'll stick by it. No matter what it takes, or what is asked of me, I will do everything in my power to protect the innocents who call this world home."

Gabriel smiled. Of course Rhyann would be willing to sacrifice everything she was for the world. That was just like the young woman he had helped to raise all those years ago. He couldn't be more proud. His only regret was all the years that he and his brothers had lost with her.

"Gabriel?" Rhyann said a little hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"You say that I am your little sister. If that is the case, than what about our parents? My real parents?"

A sad smile formed on his face. "They loved you very much, Rhyann. I know it broke their hearts the day they gave you up to be raised by others not of our race. But it had to be done in order to protect you. We were being hunted by a being so evil it makes the vampires look like bunny rabbits. We were able to hold it off until you were born. Our parents knew that the only way to stop it would be to seal it in a place between worlds. But in order to do that there would have to be a great sacrifice made on their parts. They made sure that you were safe, leaving a message for us about what they had done. They lured it out into the open with the most tempting of lures, themselves. At the last moment they bound it to the place between using their own lives as a seal. Never before had anything such as this been done, and because of that our bloodline was placed on a path of destiny never walked by mortal or immortal. Only the Creator knows where it leads, though he shows us small glimpses of our futures."

"So they're dead then, our parents?"

"In a sense. Their bodies are gone, but they exist in the place between worlds. They stand guard over the one that would see us all destroyed as it sleeps in its cage. One day, when the final battle is over, we have been told they will be free to join us once again. Though that won't be for many long centuries. For now though be content in knowing that they would be proud of the woman you have become, and that their love is always with you."

A tear tainted red with blood trailed down Rhyann's cheek as she thought of the parents she had never known. That they had had so great a love for the world that they would willingly sacrifice themselves in order to stop a great evil, touched her heart and filled it with a warmth she had never felt before. If only she herself could be so selfless, maybe she could truly earn the right to say she is theirs.

"Thank you for telling me this, Gabriel." She whispered.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Our time here is up, Rhyann. I am being called away. Whenever possible we will try to contact you." He pressed his lips to her forehead in a gentle kiss. "I love you, little one. Take care of yourself, and try not to be too hard on you mate and the other Carpathian males. They act only out of love and duty, as well they should."

He stepped back, tears glistening in his eyes. "Merry meet, and merry part, and merry meet again."

Gabriel faded until all that remained was a diamond teardrop.

Rhyann stood there, crimson tears running down her face, mist swirling around her. "Goodbye, my brother, my friend." The words came out on a broken sob.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Rhyann came awake, a soul rendering sob on her lips. Within a matter of seconds, Wolf was awake and had them out of the earth.

"What is it, my love?" He asked, fear evident in his voice.

Unable to find the words to express the feeling of anguish she felt, Rhyann simply buried her head in his neck and cried. Wolf merged his mind with hers seeking an explanation, but all he got were hazy images of the man he knew to be the priest, Gabriel, from Rhyann's choldhood.


	17. Chapter 17

This isn't actually a chapter update, and for that I am very sorry. I had a major computer melt down and lost everything. And I mean everything. I even lost everything on my flashdrives that I had connected to my computer. But I got a new computer and spent a lot of time and money to retrive my lost data. It will still be a couple of days before I post my next chapter, but it is coming soon.

~Lilith


End file.
